


The Fool, An Omega. The Moon, A Superior Alpha.

by Dlt111



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Come Inflation, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hamuko doesn't take no shit, I named her Hamuko., Kinky stuff, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, fucking like bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlt111/pseuds/Dlt111
Summary: In a land where the ABO dynamic genes are nearly extinct, there is one kingdom that is still led by an alpha. Aragaki Shinjiro is the last bastion of the unique genetics and he's searching for a mate and only an omega will do. When he finally finds one will he be able to fulfill the ancient advice his parents gave him? "To make an omega happy is to prosper and be blessed by the gods themselves."





	1. Setting You On The Road To Me

“I can’t believe how lucky we are, my dear!” 

 

“I know Darling! I know! We’ve done well all these years! Finally! Finally!”

 

“Yes, finally we’ll get to cash in on our long, hard investment!”

 

“It was worth listening to her screaming and crying and locking her in her room all those times!” 

 

“It’s paid off so handsomely that if we weren’t already sitting on a fortune, I’d suggest we do it again!”

 

“Yes, well, tomorrow we’ll see her off and retire in the mountains, like we’ve always been meant to do!” 

 

“Yes… Tomorrow, we’ll finally get rid of the little omega burden we’ve had to keep locked away since birth. We no longer need to worry about her going into heat and dying on us! It’s so relieving!” 

 

“Yes…. It was the right thing to do to make her touch that picture of her  and then give it to the king. All the other pictures were scent-marked as well, but he instantly fell for hers. He’s even waited the two years necessary for her to come of age!”

 

“And the look on his face when we told him that she’d never experienced another’s touch since birth? Priceless! It was worth it to wear only gloves when we changed her diaper and fed her. It was so worth it!”

 

“And it’s not like her useless omega mother was of any help! Damn woman died before she even finished birthing the kid!” 

 

“Well, if we’d allowed the alpha to stay with her, we never would have gotten the child from her.”

 

“And they were such a rare pair, too! The ABO genes have been almost dead for hundreds of years. They enacted the protection laws for ABOs too late to do anything to really save the race.”

 

“Well, those alphas were too scary! They were so strong and violent if not restrained correctly.”

 

“Hey, be careful how you talk! The king’s an alpha!”

 

“And he had all of four omegas to choose from!”

 

“True… but look at it this way, at least there’s not a big enough concentration of them anymore to continue turning humans into one or the other.”

“That’s right, after all, you need a population of about five ABOs to one human to turn the human.” 

 

“Yes, humanity won’t be shackled by those ABOs forever. After all, they’ll die out sooner rather than later… and in the meanwhile, we get to profit off of them! Yahoo!” 

 

The two adults upstairs knew that their captive, their omega young woman, could hear them party around the house drunkenly, but didn’t care at all. As they’d said, the next day, they’d be shipping her off to the king and retiring to the mountains. Silently, the brunette wondered if they could die tonight and she’d be set free tomorrow instead of taken to the king. She knew it wouldn’t happen like that, but she could wish.

 

Morning came all too soon and she found herself not having slept at all. 

 

“It’s just going to be that way, I suppose,” she sighed to herself. She didn’t have any time to herself that morning as a knock came as soon as the sun crested the horizon. 

 

“Just one minute!” the woman of the adult pair called as her husband corralled the escorts. The woman came down to the room and yanked it open, a switch in hand. The woman smacked the thin but pliant twig over her hand and growled at the girl inside. “Put your hands out in front of you and don’t fucking move, girl!” she snarled as she cracked the switch again, making the red-eyed girl swallow hard and do as she was told. She waited as the woman put restraints on her wrists and attached a chain to them before heading for the door. “Come on now child! We haven’t got any time to waste!” 

 

The girl quivered as she followed the only female she’d ever known up the stairs and stood docilely in front of the guards here to get her. 

 

“Thank you very much. Your payment is coming via a courier who is a few hours travel behind us. The king will make sure you’re paid twice as much as initially offered,” the main guard told them as his comrade began leading the girl from the tiny house. “My lady, please get in the carriage,” the silver-haired main guard told her as he opened the door for her, but refused to touch her, the secondary guard dropping the chains and getting on the front of the carriage. She nodded and got in, sitting down. She didn’t bother speaking even as the carriage took off. 

 

Instead, she looked at her wrists and sighed as the markings along her bony arms slowly curled ever closer together. Her guardians figured she had about a week left before she would go into her first heat… and she was terrified. Sometimes, those first heats without an alpha would kill the omega. 

 

_ Not that I have to worry about not having an alpha… _ she thought sadly to herself. She worried about how this king would treat her. She feared how she would be used. The girl let herself worry for a while but came to alertness with a startled gasp as the carriage stopped. 

 

“Ah, there you are, Beautiful~! Hey, they’re even worse than His Majesty had thought they were. Be sure to make it extra painful, okay? They chained her up and the whole house smelled like her fear-scent and sadness. You can smell it from there, right, Chidorita?” 

 

“Junpei… don’t call me that… But I will make it extra painful. I’ll see you in nine-days’ time.”

 

“I love you, Chi-chan!” the driver, Junpei, called, grinning as he started the carriage forward again. 

 

“I love you, too, Junpei, now deliver that woman safely home.” 

 

“You got it!” he called out happily, humming as he took off, the more senior man with silver hair sighing as he looked down. 

 

“She really did smell terrified… Still doesn’t smell too calm…. God I hate the smell of omegan fear,” he huffed, groaning to himself when all that did was further increase the girl’s worry. “We won’t hurt you girl! You won’t have to worry about being hurt ever again,” he told her and sighed again as she continued to be terrified. He allowed her her fear, refraining from making any further comments until it was time to stop for food in a nearby town. 

 

She didn’t move at all as the carriage came to a stop, the sounds and scents of many people around scaring her further until she balled her hands in the scrap cloth dress she wore, terrified and trembling. The door opened a few minutes later and the silver-haired young man placed a meal on the opposite seat for her. 

 

“Please eat this and let me know when you finish,” he told her before closing the door. The woman stayed as she was, unable to really eat through her fear. She waited for ten minutes before her trembling became too much and she broke out into sobs as she tried to quiet herself. The door opened and the male frowned at her state and had to restrain himself from touching her.

 

“Is that food not acceptable?” he asked softly. He was only greeted with more sobbing. 

 

“Hey, Akihiko, don’t you remember what Fuuka said? When an omega’s upset, they won’t be able to eat. Just leave the food in there and let’s get a move on. She’s not gonna eat with ya right there. Let’s just get her home as quick as possible.” The strong male sighed and nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he told her before closing the carriage and climbing back aboard and taking off. They didn’t stop for a break for the next several hours… but during that time, their precious cargo had time to calm down and carefully begin nibbling at the cold food in there with her. By the time they stopped for the next meal she had finished the first. The sounds and smells of others were much less this time and it greatly calmed her.

 

When the male came over to her door this time, he looked calmer as well. “We have a restroom for you to use, if you need to go,” he told her as he pointed to another door just a few feet away. 

 

She simply nodded and slowly exited the carriage to use the washroom. When she came out of there, both guards waited for her and escorted her to the carriage. She sighed and picked up her chain some and headed for the carriage, carefully entering it again to find food there. She didn’t touch it while they watched, but after the carriage took off, the woman ate slowly. They continued in much the same way for the next four days, never taking a break for longer than a few minutes here or there. 

 

On the dawn of the fifth day a horse was unhitched and the silver-haired man took off on his own. They didn’t stop for food at all that day, arriving at their destination late that night. She could smell a great amount of people there…. And a lot of them were ABO. As she scented more carefully, she could tell a number of them were merely betas. A few of them were alphas, but a large portion of the alphas were already mated to betas. She couldn’t smell any omegas and that only worried her more. 

 

The door swung open and she was greeted by a beautiful beta with blue hair and a smile on her face. “Welcome! I’m Fuuka Yamagishi, the expert on omegas here in the castle. I’m here to welcome you to your new home and take you to your new den. If you could please follow me, I have a perfectly devoid of scent hot spring for you to bathe in before you go to your new den.”

 

The woman stood on shaking legs, looking terrified as she stepped out into the light, surrounded on all sides by betas. She felt her fear spike with the scent of those stronger than her and a lack of a strong one on her side. At least humans smelled weak like her. These betas smelled stronger than her and made her want to flee. The men and especially the woman in front of her gasped at her appearance.

 

The red marks visible on her wrists under the chains were only barely away from being connected. “Dear lord! Junpei-kun! Did you guys chain her?! Did you not feed her the whole time you came here?! She’s so thin! A-And! Her markings! Her Markings! They’re red! What in the world were those people thinking?!” she gasped as she looked at the woman. 

 

“N-No, we didn’t do that! Those people chained her up and we haven’t had a key… And we did feed her! She’s actually looking better than she did when we picked her up! It was those people there!” the lanky driver insisted. A man came forward with a solution and handed it to Fuuka. 

 

“That will dissolve the metal, Fuuka-sama.” 

 

“Thank you! Miss, please put your hands out in front of you.” The terrified omega couldn’t focus on anything with the chaos and the terrifying sounds and tones of voice being used around her and couldn’t understand the words coming out of the woman’s mouth. She shook as she stared at the solution brought forward, a distressed keen bubbling up out of her that soon turned into sobs. Junpei stepped forward as everyone went silent at what was considered the worst possible sound for an omega to make. He made sure she was distracted with her keening crying and took the chain gently, slowly pulling it out in front of her. She simply obeyed, trembling and crying more fiercely. Fuuka poured the concoction onto the chain’s lock and suddenly the chains were on the ground and the omega’s hands were pulled back and tucked into herself. Her red marks began to glow as the mark came within a hair of closing. 

 

The group stood there, suddenly unsure of what to do as they watched this beautiful and damaged omega cry away the last bits of her life, unable to do anything. A loud rumbling purr, full of authority and finality washed over them as the front doors of the castle swung open. There, before her very eyes, an alpha of the strongest sort walked towards her. She felt every single fiber of her body stood on end and she was overwhelmed with the desire to do anything he wanted, anything at all. Just as long as he would protect her and save her from this distressing congregation of chaos and betas. 

 

The girl lifted her arms, the sleeves of her patchwork dress sliding up, revealing more and more skin and more and more intricate red markings which seemed to suddenly pulsate and beg along with her own keen, the sound of absolute distress. She was greeted with a stronger purr as the man threw caution to the wind and ran to her, his coffee brown hair and gentle, yet strong eyes capturing her attention. Just as her marks finally closed and met each other, the male touched her, pulled her close, and began to mark her all over with his scent. He was distressed to find that his scent-marking was only working a little bit, that the layers of filth and sweat on her body prevented his scent from fully reaching her body and calming it down. 

 

But it was enough for the moment. The omega was calming down, her keens lessening, her grip on him intense as she tried to imprint upon him. Her mind recalled what she’d heard those humans talking about once. That her body would normally imprint upon its mother first and with that have an intense bond with her mother that would help her mother know when she was in trouble. If she was never touched, though, like they planned, then her body would continue to wait for something to imprint upon and if it was her mate that she imprinted upon first, he would always know when she was in trouble. That made her incredibly valuable as any alpha wants complete control over their omegas. 

 

She came back to when she felt the air temperature suddenly shift from nippy to humid and warm. She looked around, her red eyes brightening with awareness just before she found herself suddenly in very warm water, dress and all. She gasped as she looked up, finding those intense chocolate eyes staring down at her. 

 

“I wanted to wait until you were clean to imprint on you, but it seems that won’t be happening. As it is, you will die without me touching you… So I will clean you and imprint upon you here in this very bath… I apologize that this is how we meet, but it seems your caretakers were terrible people who deserve as much pain as possible… These red marks….” he began as he held one of her thin arms up, nuzzling her neck with his nose. “These marks are signs of distress and abuse on an omega… They’re a visible cue to an alpha of the help that an omega needs…. And if they get down here to such a visible place, it is a sign that the omega’s body and mind are so stressed that they could die. Look here. You’ve connected your last stage of markings… if I let go of you and you experience even the smallest of stresses, which even me letting go could induce, your heart is liable to stop… So, while highly improper, I ask that you calm down and accept my touch.” The girl tensed at the news and balled her hands in fear, told that the marks meant she’d have a heat when they met. 

 

He growled at her increased fear-scent and nipped at the scent gland on her neck, startling her from her thoughts. “ **You will settle down and accept my touch this time!** ” he commanded in a tone that told her she had no choice but to do whatever he told her. She felt a bit of fear at his ability to control her body so easily crawl up her spine, but she couldn’t physically react to it as her body began to calm and go limp at his command. He sighed and licked her neck gently. “I apologize, little omega… but it’s for the best.” 

 

Slowly, his hands began tracing along her exposed skin, cleaning her as she continued to calm down. Each scent gland that he cleaned and exposed, he marked heavily with his heady scent from his neck, moving with slowness and gentility that helped keep her fear at bay. She watched in surprise as her markings slowly, ever so slowly, began to recede. By the time he’d cleaned her arms and marked her, the marks were to her elbows. Then he moved to remove her dress and she felt fear well up like crazy. “I don’t want to-” she began, speaking for the first time as her markings began crawling back down her arms at a rapid rate. He took her hands in his and purred at her. 

 

“I’m not going to. I’m not going to at all. I’m simply taking your dress off. I will clean your shoulders, neck, and back until your marks recede to your arms and you will be allowed to clean the rest of you, alright?” It took a few minutes of him purring to get the woman to calm down and her marks recede again slowly. He nodded and slowly moved to take her dress off again. She became stressed again, but then he moved quickly and yanked the dress off before pressed her front to his clothed chest, his hands quickly rubbing all over her back as he started licking at her neck to clean and soothe her. It took a few minutes, but she felt her body take to his gentle touch and then relax as he kept to his word, never copping a feel when he could. 

 

He handed her a bar of soap as soon as he felt she was safe to clean herself. “Go ahead and turn around and clean yourself. I’m going to stay focused on your neck so relax and clean yourself as thoroughly as possible,” he assured her, his hands suddenly behind himself. His soft tongue continued to lave at her neck and reassure herself that he wouldn’t take advantage of her letting her guard down. The small omega calmed down and began cleaning herself as thoroughly as possible. 

 

After fifteen minutes she paused and looked at him and hesitantly leaned up and nipped his chin. A purr of approval came from the male and she cleared her throat. “I-I don’t know what to use to clean my hair….” He chuckled and gently moved her to a princess hold. 

 

“I’ll be grooming your hair, little omega,” he promised as he nuzzled her nose with his. She gave a warble of uncertainty, but he simply nipped her ear, moving to clean her hair. The ministrations he gave her brittle hair and the gentle movements of his hands calmed the omega further. Before she even noticed, he had finished and held her close, glad to see that her marks had receded all the way to the center of her body, still too visible, but much better. 

 

He stood from the water and took her to a bench, laying her down gently. “I’m only undressing because I’m very wet. Please don’t look,” he quietly warned her, giving her enough time to think and look away before undressing. He wrapped a towel around his hips before draping one over her body to give her her modesty back. He finished wrapping the towel around her as he purred at her and picked her up. “I wanted to give you time to settle into your nest before I came in here, but it can’t be helped. You need to be comfortable and fully imprinted upon.” 

 

He took her into a beautiful large room with a massive number of furs, pillows, and the softest of blankets. He set her down on the largest mound of pillows, smiling as the woman sighed a large breath of relief, her instincts finding the softness to be incredibly reassuring. He gave her a few minutes to relax before he moved over her and began rubbing their necks together, letting their scent glands finally meet and mingle. A sense of peace washed over the small omega and she mewled at her alpha, feeling that she finally,  _ finally _ wasn’t alone in the world anymore. She reached up with shaking arms and hugged the man who knew how to center her whole world with just a purr. She was rewarded for her efforts by the male bonding their other scent gland, a wonderful feeling of completeness filling the both of them with the meeting. 

 

“You, too, have never been touched?” she asked softly. 

 

“It’s a little different for alphas. I can touch and be touched, but if no one ever touches my scent gland, I don’t imprint. Normally a mother will imprint upon the right scent gland and leave the other so I can override an omega’s mother’s imprint, but my mother died after giving birth to me. The curse of being the child of two alphas. At least betas mated with alphas will survive, but when two alphas mate, their first offspring is too draining on the mother and kills her. 

 

“As a result of this supercharged alpha blood, only a true omega can withstand having my children… and we haven’t seen omegas for decades. It’s why my parents decided to mate, thinking that it would force some of these humans around us to become an omega…. All it did was make the humans into a beta. From Fuuka’s learning and research, we found that the actual ABO spreading only happens when you have either two pairs of alphas and omegas and one beta per one human or you have a supercharged alpha like me and one pregnant omega, like you someday.” The girl suddenly tensed at the prospect even as a small voice in the back of her mind approved of the plan.

“Don’t worry, I may be a special alpha, but the ABO rules still apply to me. If an alpha forces an omega into heat and impregnates it against its will, the children will be weak and the omega will be infertile afterwards. Besides, I don’t even know your name! I would never just bed someone I didn’t know the name of or just met.”

 

“A-Arisato Hamuko,” she whispered as the name her mother gave her came to mind, “But it’s not something that’s been used often. Three times total, I think…” she told him as she began releasing sad pheromones again. She was quickly comforted with another intense meeting of scent glands as the male above her purred into her ear.

 

“Arisato Hamuko…. A beautiful name that has thankfully not been tarnished by lips unworthy. I will only speak it with revenance,” he promised her, kissing her jawline. “Your future mate goes by the name Aragaki Shinjiro… if you don’t like Aragaki, you may renounce it and keep Arisato since it is so dear to you. I will not hold it against you,” he promised her with yet another kiss. The woman laid there, her chest heaving as a foreign feeling, happiness, and the new feeling of being respected flooded her. She felt a bit of pride - something she had never experienced - well up inside of her and fill her with warmth. She took her time deciphering her feelings as her sweet alpha simply licked at her neck and played with her hair. 

 

“May I take your name later if I decide I want to?” The male purred and nodded at her. 

 

“Anything you want. I will do anything you want as long as you’re  happy,” he purred at her. The woman was struck by the similarity his words held to the initial feelings she had upon seeing him. 

 

“Why do you want me to be happy?” she asked as she let her hands slowly search out his arms. 

 

“That’s an odd question… Why wouldn’t I want the giver of life, of happiness, of peace to be happy? There’s an old saying that I will abide by in the castle and everyone else will as well. ‘To make an omega happy is to prosper and be blessed by the gods themselves.’ The humans are the only ones who didn’t abide by this saying and with them in charge there was war, unhappiness, strife, and poverty. Five generations ago, when the same kind of superior alpha as I took charge, he took over this country and made an omega very happy. Not surprisingly, he ended up making this country very, very prosperous. 

 

“ABO flourished here until two generations later when my great grandfather was corrupted by the humans and took advantage of omega after omega, breeding with them while they were unhappy and sterilizing many lines until my father, the runt of the last litter that actually survived, rose up and killed him in his sleep. When he enacted the rules to save ABOs it was too late, most omegas went extinct or hid… When I searched for omegas, the four potential ones I was given were you and three humans wearing omega perfume. 

 

“That’s why I immediately chose you. I tried to get you immediately, but those people stated how you weren’t quite developed enough to handle being around an alpha. I should have sent guards to see how you were. They said you hated having your picture taken which is why you were sad and fearful, but… I was simply still naive back then, newly on the throne. I’ve spent the last two years preparing for your and making this castle a perfect haven for you. 

 

“I want you happy. I want to do anything that you want and I want to show you the joys of this world. As the last omega known to ABO kind, you are precious and to be cherished forever. Even if millions of ABOs come from your happy presence, I will never once waver from your side and I will make you happier yet out of gratitude… So… do you understand why I want you happy?” he asked, smiling at her, his eyes showing a genuine sincerity and kindness. The girl slowly began to nod as she tried to take all of that in and understand her place in this new world. 

 

“S-So...Shinjiro? What am I supposed to do now?”

 

“Anything you want… but perhaps right this moment we should dry off, dress, and feast?” he offered, smiling at her still more. 

 

Her stomach growled angrily, as if agreeing vehemently with the male. “I think that’s a good plan… but I have one more question…”

  
“Of course, anything, Hamuko.” The girl felt her heart throb happily at hearing her name used so sweetly and calmly. It only helped her calm down for her next question.    
  


“What was that tone you used with me earlier that I couldn’t fight? That’s… that’s scary,” she admitted as she began to shake, fear-scent filling the air again. The male was quick to pull her close and comfort her as best he could by massaging the scent glands in her wrists and neck. 

 

“That was the alpha’s command… It’s used to induce heats or to command an omega to safety in times of chaos and danger when an omega is most vulnerable to shutting down and being unable to protect itself. It only works on omegas who are not pregnant and only alphas can use it. After all, the two main uses for it, starting a heat and providing the ability to focus in a dangerous situation, are null when an omega is pregnant. 

 

“The heat’s not necessary and the omega is stronger and more vicious and bloodthirsty when threatened while pregnant. Most times, to avoid any strain on the omegas, the alpha gains extra strength and bloodthirst when a pregnant omega is threatened, but if it doesn’t react fast enough, the omega will easily overpower even a supercharged alpha like me and kill. Now, that usually ends with a lost baby, but you will never have to worry. This entire palace was rebuilt with the thought of protecting you and your nest. We are currently in the dead center of the palace and to get here, there are many failsafes to go through, many of them requiring Alpha or Omega scent to get through. So rest assured that you’re safe here, Hamuko.” 

 

Her heart fluttered again and she nodded. Her stomach would not be ignored, though, and it growled again, reminding them that they could talk over dinner. Shinjiro laughed and nodded. 

 

“Come now, let’s dry you off and dress you. I had an entire wardrobe made for you. If you don’t like them, I’ll have another made for you,” he told her as he stood and headed to a door, opening it to reveal so many clothes that the girl knew she’d never wear them all. She stood carefully and headed for the room and plucked the first thing she could find off of the hanger and moved to put it on.

 

“Hang on, dry off first. If you don’t, you may get sick,” he insisted. She paused before silently doing as she was told and smiling as he let her put the clothing on. 

 

“It feels REALLY nice!” she hummed as her hands ran along the fabric. “It’s almost like that pillow in there!” 

 

“That was the intention~ Now let me groom your hair real quick,” he told her as he procured a brush from the beautiful vanity at the back of the closet. “Here, take a seat.” Carefully, she sat on the soft seat and smiled at the surprising softness. Without realizing it, the woman began to purr happily. She closed her eyes as the male began to gently brush through the hair that had never been taken care of before today. It took him little time to make it all brushed and beautifully smooth.

 

When he stopped grooming her, she stopped purring and looked at him with a slight pout. “I will continue to brush your hair after you have eaten, I promise you that, Hamuko.” She paused at the call out and blushed, nodding. 

 

The male smiled and turned, picking out a garment for his own use, glad he’d imposed his own clothing upon a small portion of the closet. He changed quickly and was about to turn to her when the girl began brushing at his shaggy hair. Shinjiro froze up before smiling and stopping her. “Here, sit down. I’m a bit too tall like this.” He led her back to the seat and sat her down before sitting on the soft floor in front of her. “There, this way you can get all of my hair,” he hummed. The woman gave a small hum of acknowledgement and began brushing his hair carefully. She began purring again as she groomed him, taking time to marvel at the ability to so casually touch and be touched by this being that is so many times stronger than her, but as gentle with her as the soft blankets and pillows she’d laid on just earlier. 

 

When he stopped her, she again pouted and stopped purring, but he picked her up and began carrying her to the door. “Relax and let me serve you, my delicate, beautiful omega, my Hamuko,” he purred, rubbing her scent glands again. The whole way they walked was accompanied by a pair of purring ABOs and the pervasive euphoric scent of a happy omega. The betas of the castle could smell the two coming before they heard them and knew to move out of the way so as not to upset the omega’s happiness. The alphas in the castle took in the intoxicating scent and purred in happiness as well as an urge to breed welled up within them, their mates soon becoming otherwise preoccupied. 

 

By the time the pair had made it to the dining area, the entire castle that wasn’t in a bedroom was abuzz about how quickly and effortlessly the king had managed to please the near-death omega. The purring only increased as the king sat the omega in front of the amazing feast readied for her arrival. His discontinued presence, however, cut the purr off and red eyes cut to him, instantly bending him to her will. He quickly held her in his lap and massaged her neck to get that wonderful sound back. He was rewarded instantly as Hamuko once more entered her euphoric state that contact with this man seemed to bring. “C-Can I just get what I want? I’ve never eaten with someone else so I don’t know any rules or anything like that, especially not anything royal.”

 

“Hamuko, as an omega, you may do whatever pleases you. No rules apply to you,” he assured her, smiling. She seemed hesitant, but soon gave up trying to figure out the rules and grabbed whatever food appealed to her. It wasn’t long before the woman went through four plates and was filling a fifth. It was only then that she realized that her comforting seat hadn’t even touched the food or moved from massaging her neck at all. 

 

“Why…. do you not eat?” she asked, suddenly stiff and uncertain. 

 

“Ah, I’d forgotten to eat. I was enjoying watching you so much I forgot to get some as well,” he hummed with a smile. He moved forward and grabbed a roll, beginning to eat it while leaving a hand on her neck, massaging and willing her back into her happy place. Slowly, as he finished the roll and moved onto another food, she began her feast again. It surprised her how much food she was putting away, but a part of her told her she still needed more. So she listened and ate more… but this time, she would pause now and then and feed the male a bite of the things she particularly liked, quiet and docile, but also beginning to come alive and enjoy herself more freely. Shinjiro would constantly purr at her and stare her in the eyes as he ate anything and everything she gave him like a priest handling one of god’s gifts. 

 

When she had finally finished her eighth plate, she finally felt full for the first time in her life. Hamuko turned in her alpha’s lap and purred herself promptly to sleep. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before taking her back to her den, curling into the nest of pillows, and falling asleep with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't a common theme in P3 fanfics, but it's a theme I really like. I thought it'd be an interesting twist on Shinji's destiny as a princely character had he not been weighed down by the Ken stuff. If you don't like this writing, well, I apologize for not serving your type of tea~ If anyone else likes it, I'm going to write it because I enjoy it. I'll post it here because I like the idea of getting it out there and expanding horizons.


	2. Becoming Mine, A Start To Our Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon in here. You may skip it if you don't like it. It's not important to the story and is clearly marked for your convenience.
> 
> Also, towards the end, lot of implied and kind skirted at lemon. Only slightly story-related.

Hamuko awoke the next morning purring and comfortable. She looked around with lazy, half-open eyes, pausing once she met beautiful chocolate eyes. “Hmm? Shinjiro?” she asked, looking at the male in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Good morning Hamuko. I brought you back to your den after you fell asleep in my lap. I didn’t want you to wake up alone in a new place so I stayed with you while you slept. I slept, too, but not as long… But you had a lot to recover from so it’s understandable. Tell me, what would you like to do today?” he asked her calmly as he stroked her hair.

 

“I want…..to eat….. And then… I want to…. I want to make these pillows more comfortable. They aren’t in the most optimal locations yet… In fact… I _REALLY_ want to fix these pillows…. But I need to eat first…. Let’s go eat,” she told him with a decisive nod.

 

“Then we’ll go eat. We may have to wait a little, though, as the chef didn’t know when you were getting up.” The woman scowled at the idea, but nodded. “Let’s go and tell this person I’m up, then. The sooner I eat, the sooner I can clean this nest up and make it perfect!”

 

He nodded and the two of them stood, the woman looking more solid on her feet, a mission in her eyes. He looked ready to carry her, but thought better of it and headed to the door. As he opened it, he paused in surprise. Standing five feet away from the door, pushing a cart of food that could easily be eaten at room temperature, was Fuuka, the omegan expert beta.

 

“Ah, It seems I was right about the timing. Please, omega-sama, eat this food and then come to the dining room. I’ll go inform the chef that you would like more food prepared. I’ll handle the cart later so please just leave it here and do not stress yourself.” The beta bowed and back away submissively, a gesture that pleased both the alpha who loves submission by nature and the omega who is often frightened by anything but submission from betas.

 

Once the beta was out of sight, the omega looked at her alpha and took a deep breath. “Shinjiro, protect me,” she commanded as she stepped out of the room and to the cart. “And close the door. I don’t want the beta’s smell in there!” she snapped, feeling a deep sense of territorialism invade her mind at the mere thought of the beta’s smell in her omegan sanctuary.

 

“Of course,” the alpha growl happily as he closed the door behind him, sealing in only their scents. He pushed out a large gust of his own scent to overpower the beta scent and otherwise calm his sweet little omega preparing for her first heat. He smiled as he watched her pick up the first food, inhaling his scent deeply. A deep sense of satisfaction washed through him as he watched the first few tendrils of blue creep up above the neckline of the dress the woman wore. He watched as his renewed efforts of blanketing the area with his scent earned him another pulse of blue from those happy marks on her skin and a bit more of those tendrils crept up.

 

The woman then grabbed him and pulled him closer, purring as she bit into an apple and relished in his touch which was suddenly all over her in the most reassuring of ways. She felt protected both by his strong arms around her stomach and his scent permeating everything and destroying all traces of other beings for a while to come. Others would later state the if they were in the halls at that time, they caught whiff of the alpha’s scent and couldn’t help but bend a knee and move about submissively, not wanting to anger this powerful being that demanded they all serve him and his Queen, his sweet omega Hamuko.

 

When the woman finished the food on the cart, she sighed and looked expectantly up at her alpha. “More…” she demanded, her tone not quite more than an orphanage child wanting more gruel, but it was received as if she’d yelled it at the top of her lungs. Shinjiro scooped the woman up and rushed to dining area, her purring not resuming as she rubbed her stomach which felt even more empty than before she’d started eating. When they arrived, the last beta was scurrying in with food. A snarl from Shinjiro made her quicken her pace even more before rushing away, oppressed by the formidable scent he released, demanding her compliance with his wishes.

 

Hamuko dug into the food without grace and did not slow her pace until she’d consumed seven of the plates. She panted as she looked at the disappointingly small amount of food left. She stared at her alpha with burning eyes. “MORE!” she demanded sternly, as if reprimanding a child who dared to misbehave.

 

“ **_MORE!_ ** ” he bellowed at the doors hiding the cowering betas. Suddenly the doors swung open and seven betas came in, resetting the table with yet more food, but not daring to touch the food that remained partially on the plates. They all lined up on the other side of the table trembling as they watched the omega take stock of the food laid out before her. It was a tense seventeen seconds before she picked the last roll off of a plate and handed it to her alpha. “Fill this and that will be enough.”

 

With those simple words, the betas all suddenly lept into action, one taking the plate carefully from their king, careful not to get any nearer to the omega than necessary. Another, the fastest of them, came with another plate and held it out with trembling hands for the alpha to take. Shinjiro took the plate and set it right in front of his mate and nodded, the room suddenly clearing of betas and the air becoming overbearing once more with his scent which wiped out all.

 

His sweet little omega continued to eat until she was calm enough to begin feeding him again. It was only then that he began freely taking food from the table. The oppressiveness of the alpha scent dissipated and the castle was able to breath calmly again as the scent of a happy omega before to filter around. Once finished with their meal, Hamuko stood and sighed happily. “I think I’d like to walk back this time. C-Can we hold hands and connect wrist scent glands along the way?” she asked, looking up at her alpha cutely despite her insecurity still underlying the picture.

 

“It would please me greatly to do so, Hamuko.” The woman smiled and suddenly understood why none of the clothing there had sleeves longer than one’s forearm. She took his hand and slowly connected those powerful glands, shivering and smiling.

 

“I like it….I’m so happy every time our glands touch I can’t help myself. I feel so happy~” she told him, her purr starting up, loud and confident as they began walking.

 

“I know. It’s definitely a wonderful feelings...To be able to feel your happiness is wonderful, but to be able to feel the happiness I cause you with just my actions pleases me incredibly,” he hummed.

 

The two continued on slowly, smiling and purring until a beta approached, the male from the day before with silver hair.

 

“Your Majesty, I apologize for bothering you, but it is of great importance that I report this news to you now,” the male before as he took a knee and bowed his head to them. Hamuko took a step back, but refused to release the male’s hand.

 

“If it’s this important, I suppose I’ll allow this intrusion of my bonding. Make it quick!” he snapped at his best friend who flinched.

 

“Yes, of course…. All alphas in this castle have either been impregnated or otherwise impregnated their mates last night. A-A beta pair last night suddenly turned into a beta-alpha pair during mating last night…” The three stayed quiet as the news was absorbed. Hamuko didn’t understand the importance of the news, but Shinjiro did.

 

“T-Then…. You’d do well to get back to your pregnant mate... “ The male on the ground nodded and took a deep breath before looking at Hamuko’s bare feet.

 

“Thank you very much Omega-sama. Pardon me, Your Majesty.” With that, the male took off in the opposite direction before disappearing.

 

“Why…. did he thank me?” she asked softly, confused deeply by the gesture.

 

“Why? Because…. Any pairing but alpha-omega has a low chance of conception except for beta-beta pairs… In fact, if there’s too many beta-beta pairs, they lose the ABO gene and become humans. But the reason he thanked you is that he and his mate have been trying quite hard for a number of years to conceive, and it seems last night your happiness scent affected the mated alphas in the castle… leading to the first non-beta-beta conception in the castle since my mother conceived me… and it seems each pairing received your blessing… to the point that one beta-beta pairing actually changed to alpha-beta during their mating…

 

“I told you, didn’t I? A happy omega is a blessing from the heavens itself… I’ll make you even happier for what you’ve done… Let’s go back to your nest and get those pillows arranged.”

 

The woman looked like she had a comment on the developments until he mentioned the pillows, when she suddenly froze up. “Right… Those pillows are an absolute _MESS!_ ” she seethed, as if the pillows had done something to personally offend her with their messiness. “Let’s go! I need to straighten them out! We’ve wasted too much time!” she snapped as she began walking quickly.

 

He chuckled and scooped her up. “You’re going the wrong way, Hamuko,” he hummed as he began quickly moving towards her rooms. She nodded and looked disgruntled the whole way, her mind focused not on her full belly, but on that messy nest she needed to fix.

 

As soon as they arrived back, she rushed into nesting mode, incessantly moving pillows to and fro, checking their softness and squish factor carefully before moving on to the next one, sorting them all into piles based upon the various traits she felt were important. She worked through organizing and categorizing the blankets and furs carefully before beginning to pace the room, taking it all in as her mind came up with the perfect instinct-driven nest. Shinjiro smiled from his position in the closet and cleared his throat, distracting her.

 

“That door is the bathroom and hot springs area, if that helps your decision,” he told her before stepping back into the closet again. Her red eyes seemed to shine with the information and the woman was suddenly a wild flurry of action, pillows and furs and blankets flying all around and she worked to make the perfect nest. At one point she paused and looked at him before rearranging some more and looking back at him.  


“Come here and lay down. Quickly!” she snapped, the male wasting no time doing just what she wanted. “Okay, get up!” she was arranging the pillows the moment he was off of them before looking back up at him expectantly. He quickly laid back down and waited for her silent command to get up. When it came he was up as well. They continued their silent game for a few more times before Hamuko _finally_ finished her nest. She purred as she stared at him laying perfectly in her pillow nest and grabbed a blanket she’d left on the floor. Suddenly she laying on top of him and purring louder than ever.

 

He watched as her blue markings connected at the temple of her forehead and around her wrists, a contented deep blue glow coming from her. The male blinked, clearing his throat and looking away quickly.

 

“Ah… Hamuko… You… You’re signalling that you’re…. Umm… ready for your first heat…. A-are you really ready?” he asked, feeling suddenly like an awkward teenager again and not the regal king he was.

 

She purred for a long moment as she looked around the room for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I’m ready. I’m already eighteen and all of my instincts tell me that now is the optimal time to take a mate, especially with how capable he is of providing food, safety, and nesting materials. Do it. Turn my heat on and let’s make this empty nest a bustling home… You wanted this, right? Well, now I want it. I want to make this wonderful strong alpha who has met my every need my mate. Everything in me is telling me that this is the right time to do it,” she told him, her body beginning to secrete a cloying heady scent from all of the marks on her body as she spoke. By the time she finished, the male was unable to resist her wishes at all.

 

*****LEMON START*****

He looked at her beautiful face framed by that sensual blue light and irresistible scent that begged him to take her and gave a deep, rumbling growl that shook her to her core. The ancient command in that timeless growl awoke a portion of the woman that was lurking just beneath the surface and suddenly her body was on fire as an obscene amount of slick came gushing from between her legs, her heat hitting her like a broken dam.

 

The scent that welcomed him so before demanded his immediate attention and not a single bit less than 100% of himself. Their clothing was soon shredded as the two began grappling at the offending cloth with a vengeance, a wild fever of need to touch one another. The two couldn’t even take the time to look  at each other before Hamuko was a mewling mess with her legs wide open and Shinjiro was a willing being to fill that spot. The gentleness that the female loved so much from her mate was gone as he rammed into her relentlessly with all of his supreme alpha power, constantly pushing against the scent glands right above her hips bones with his thumbs as he tried to make her produce more and more of that delicious scent and slick for him to ram into her with.

 

The pair couldn’t be bothered to know how long they coupled together that first time, but Hamuko very clearly remembered the intense pleasure of her first orgasm caused by her mate… and the feeling of his knot swelling deep within  her. She remembered wanting to scream in both pleasure and frustration at his knot, feeling it was both very large and entirely too small. To her shock, he didn’t stop moving as he knotted…. No, he continued to thrust in and as far out of her he could without hurting her as his knot traveled from the base of his member to the tip, making it engorged and even more pleasurable as he rammed it against her willing cervix. It broke what she knew about alphas, but she couldn’t be happier as he continued to please her and push her back to her tipping point.

 

When she came again, he continuing to simply ram her harder as his knot grew in size, filling her and stretching her in a way that felt altogether wonderful and terrible. He still moved quickly and with power inside of her, but it was becoming obvious that he wouldn’t be able to continue if he became much larger inside of her… So when she came for a third time, she was both grateful and disappointed when he stopped moving, rammed up right against her willing cervix, awaiting his load. She was shocked once more when his knot grew and then the entire length inside of her pelvic bone grew to that same engorged size, making her scream and orgasm again as she felt her body stretch to accommodate him and welcomed the intrusion as only her omegan body with it incredibly stretchy reproductive organs could.

 

Her fourth orgasm set off his own orgasm which left him screaming and growling as he poured all of his pent up seed inside of her. The heat he released inside of her sent her rocketing on yet another orgasm, making him produce more sperm as a reaction. He reached down and pressed on her clitoris clumsily, but it was enough of a shock to tear a sixth orgasm from her, encouraging his body to continue to make more of that heat she couldn’t get enough of. He looked down and grinned at seeing her stomach inflated as only her body could handle and decided she wasn’t quite round enough, he leaned down carefully, making sure not to touch anything on her.

 

“ **_Get pregnant, Ha-Mu-Ko,_ ** ” he growled at her, grinding his engorged dick into her just a little bit more. He grinned as she screamed loudly as the last orgasm she could take ripped through her, causing his member to fill her with even more cum. He grinned as his member began to calm down and his tip pushed out the last little bit of cum he could produce that night… the special cum that created a barrier against sperm entering or leaving that would cover the woman’s cervix completely and not leave until dissolved by the special secretion a pregnant omega’s womb would make.

 

He looked down at the omega that had so bravely taken his knots and his pounding and smiled as he leaned down. “Are you ready to take the last step?” he asked as he breathed in her wonderfully sated omegan scent. He was answered by a pair of sharp teeth on his own scent gland. He chuckled and placed his teeth at hers as well and the pair gently bit into the glands and sucked a bit of blood and pheromones out before using their incisors’ specialty and injecting a small bit of their own scents and blood into the organ. The pair pulled back in unison and licked the wounds closed before Hamuko closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep as she purred happily. Her alpha stayed awake a bit longer before nodding and pulling out of her. He situated her in his arms and stroked her three-months-pregnant-looking stomach gently, purring as he thought of how delicious her scent would be in the morning, fully mixed with his and pregnant.

 

*****LEMON END*****

 

In the morning, he awoke to cold arms and an empty den. He looked around the mass of pillows nervously before rushing to the bathroom to see where his mate had gone. He found her naked body relaxing in the spring, humming and purring as she rubbed her belly…. Her belly covered in pink swirls. Her blue markings were completely gone and all she had left was a bunch of pink swirls on her stomach. The male couldn’t even begin to describe how elated he was to see those pink swirls. 

 

“Good morning Shinjiro… It was seven last night, right?’ the woman asked as she stroked her stomach with a grin. “I’m at five right now. If you want to keep watch with me, I’m sure six will come so- Oh! There’s six!” she giggled as another swirl cropped up on her stomach as the others compressed together. 

 

“What…. do you mean? Are those…?” he asked as he came to the water’s edge and carefully entered it. 

 

“My instincts tell me that the number of times I experienced pleasure will be the number of lives that I hold inside of me. That means that right now, I just released the sixth life into my womb to allow it to take some of your seed. It’ll be a little bit before the seventh,” she told him as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her stomach with her. 

 

“That’s pretty amazing…. I want to make sure each one of them survives and is cherished like I’m cherishing you.” He smiled and kissed his mark from the night before. “You make me very happy, Hamuko.”

 

The two blinked when her happiness increased and her stomach shone brightly. She grinned and hugged her stomach even as it suddenly began deflating as her body ejected his unused seed. “I’m sorry, it seems you gave me too much and my body couldn’t use it all… but let’s empty it out and then head to breakfast,” she told him with a pleased smile. 

 

The king chuckled and nodded as he hugged her closer, sighing sadly. “That happened too quickly… but I was warned that it does happen quickly the first time to ensure that there are offspring, but next time it won’t be so quick. It’ll be nice to see you round for a while longer next time… How much earlier did you wake up than me?”

 

“A couple hours. I tried to wake you but you were exhausted. Understandable, but still. My instincts told me to get to hot water so I came to sit in here. It’s helped the pains of ovulating.”

 

“Hmm, that’s good. I’m sorry I couldn’t wake up earlier for you. I hadn’t really expected to mate last night or I would have eaten more food to prepare for that kind of expenditure, but you were ready and who was I to deny you anything you want~?” he hummed as he watched the last bit of his seed escape her and her stomach go flat again. “Let’s go get you some breakfast.”

 

She nodded and the two set about drying off and leaving the room again, locked hand-in-hand, wrist gland to wrist gland. As they walked, they encountered more betas, a number of them unconsciously lured by the faint scent the woman was giving off. They didn’t scare Hamuko at all anymore as her mating mark glowed with the emotional connection she felt from her mate, a constant comfort emanating from the mark. 

 

A woman with red hair approached them, smelling strongly of alpha pheromones, but an underlying sweet scent that spoke of pregnancy. “Your Majesty. Congratulations on your mating. I’m sure Akihiko told you this, but every alpha-beta pair is pregnant. A beta-beta pair changed to alpha-beta the other night…. And last night…. Last night Minato Mochizuki, a beta, began expressing as an omega. His beta mate, Ryoji suddenly became an alpha as well… They have also become pregnant…” she told him, making the pair blink, Hamuko gasping. 

 

“That’s… That’s incredibly fast!” Hamuko whispered breathlessly. 

 

“It is… but I could see how those two would become that. Knowing them, it’s not a surprise how they expressed… but it seems you’re already blessing us far beyond normal~” Shinjiro chuckled. “We will have an interesting time going forward…. Tell me, Hamuko, when would you like to be introduced to the kingdom as my mate, my wife, my queen?” 

 

The small omega looked down at her stomach and stroked it gently. “Not until I get to know my surroundings more.”

 

“Pardon the interruption, but Fuuka-san said you have six months before you start nesting in earnest and will be unable to leave your nest at all. I suggest it be before then.” 

 

“O-Oh… then maybe we can decide later?” she suggested, looking around the castle some. 

 

“Of course. I’ll ensure that the preparations are ready at any time.”

 

“Thank you Mitsuru. Ah, by the way, Hamuko, this is my most trusted advisor, Mitsuru Kirijo. She’s mated to the silver-haired guard that went to pick you up. He’s actually the head of the royal guard and my best friend. He didn’t harm you at all during your journey, did he?”

 

“No…. but he did stress me out… but everything stressed me out on that ride,” she surmised with a smile.

 

“I’ll make sure he’s properly punished then,” Mitsuru told them, bowing. 

 

“Ah, no! Don’t punish him! He didn’t know any better, I’m sure!” Shinjiro chuckled and pulled his little mate closer, shaking his head. 

 

“Punish him well, Mitsuru. After all, he gets off on that dominance right? You’re lucky you’re pregnant now~ He won’t become an omega that you can’t resist.”

 

“That would truly be a tragedy for our relationship, to be sure,” the woman chuckled, hiding her smile behind her hand. “But… do allow me the use of our halls for a few hours. I want to make a true pitiful puppy of him~” 

 

The male whistled and grinned. “Poor Aki…. But it’s what he deserves for stressing my pretty mate out… just make sure he can walk within a couple days.” Shinjiro continued to chuckle as he pulled his confused and slightly upset mate along. “Don’t worry, they have an interesting relationship. Any chance to punish him is simply a fun romp in their room. He won’t be harmed.”

 

“But you even said to make sure he can walk in a few days!” she protested, looking concerned as she stared back over his arm at the woman watching them in growing amusement. 

 

“Yes, well,” he began as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms… but intentionally made sure her rear was in his hands and her womanhood was pressed to his groin. “There are many ways to make a person unable to walk without harming them~ If you want I’ll show you after breakfast~” he teased, nipping her neck. A shiver rippled through the small omega and before any of them were able to react, the scent that marked her ready for him quickly permeated everything as her womanhood released slick wetting their clothing. 

 

Neither could even think about it, they were already on the hard floor connected and rutting like crazy before they could question where the clothes went. It wasn’t until they’d satisfied each other that Shinjiro, the alpha and protector, came to and realized what they’d just done in the middle of the hallway. He looked over his shoulder, worried that he’d done such a beastial thing in front of his subordinate to find them alone… but the sounds of sex reached his ears quickly over his Hamuko’s panting. 

 

“I see…. That I can’t ever tease you… I have a feeling that we’re going to have a population explosion in just nine months,” he panted, kissing the girl’s forehead. 

 

“I-I’m sorry… I-I don’t know what happened. I was fine one moment and the-then I wasn’t…” she blushed, hiding her face behind her hands. 

 

“Well, it’s to be expected… No one’s seen an omega for so long that we’re bound to forget certain facts. Come on, let’s get you some food so that the babies don’t starve.”

 

Hamuko looked up at him and giggled, shaking her head. “I think you need to get decent before I get a certain idea,” she told him as she pulled her dress down, happy for her underwear to have only been pulled aside and not destroyed. 

 

“Ah! I-I didn’t think-” He paused as he put himself back in his pants, frowning at the wreckage that was his pants and then her skirt. “We need to go to my room and change. We’re covered in your slick…” he huffed, picking her up. She pouted, but nodded, letting him carry her to his room.

 

Once they arrived, though, the poor omega couldn’t help but whine and shift uncomfortably as the overwhelming scent of her alpha pushed her body into a new round of need. The two would find themselves unable to leave each other alone, reigniting the other once they thought they were calmed down. Time rushed by them without their knowing as their bodies took and gave what they needed and what they wanted. Sleep never occurred to either of them as they passed the first day and moved into the fever-pitch of what would later be identified as their true mating heat. A week passed with the castle being altogether unproductive and entirely too reproductive, spurred on by the scent of an omega in heat being sated by her alpha.

 

As the week came to an end, Hamuko finally closed her eyes with her orgasm and didn’t open them back up, her chest rising and falling slowly. The alpha within her calmed at seeing her sleep, his ending coming calmly, welcoming him into sleep with her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lemon was a bunch of self-gratifying kinky shit, but the fun part is always the story itself, right? Let's watch their journey forward.


	3. Becoming Persephone, But Happier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Ohta Suzuke and Tekcreation for the gratuitous smut at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and welcome in our dear friend plot part one!

Upon waking up, the omega found herself sore and happy… and starving. She looked up with her beautiful rose red eyes and mewled cutely at him. “Alpha~” she purred as she stared into those beautiful eyes she couldn’t imagine living without now. 

“Omega~” he purred back, smiling at her. “How did you sleep? Are you hungry?” he asked as he carefully pushed her down onto the bed. Slowly he nibbled on their mating mark before he began trailing down her body, leaving kisses and licks here and there. 

“I’m very hungry, but I slept well,” she told him as she welcomed his advances. All seemed well enough until he looked at her stomach, seeing red seeping into her pink marks, a surely terrible sign. 

“Can you stay here while I go get food?” he asked softly, covering her stomach so she’d be calm even as he began to grow nervous, focusing hard on keeping it from her. 

“Yes, but hurry back!” she demanded as her body ached at the idea. He gave a small nod before kissing her gently. Next thing she knew he was gone, a pair of pants the only thing he’d taken with him. She rubbed her stomach as she attempted to wait patiently for him to return, but it felt like forever before he returned. 

When he came back he carried five plates on a large platter. Shinjiro didn’t even need to speak, just push the food onto the bed next to her. Hamuko was quick to begin eating ravenously, whipping through the plates without pausing once. It was only once they were empty that she realized she hadn’t left any for her mate. She still wanted more, though, and felt tears of frustration well up at realizing he’d have to leave again to get the food. He simply smiled at her, kissing her again before opening the door to show her that there was more food than she could possibly eat waiting just outside. 

“I’m a man who knows how to think ahead. When I was getting your meal, I told the kitchen staff to prepare more and bring it here. We have plenty. Please, eat up,” he told her with a smile. The omega let out a pleased trill and began to dig into the food presented to her. She giggled as her stomach glowed under the sheets, a healthy pink. She pulled the cloth off and grinned at the all pink design, having never become aware of its red. The mark only served to relax and further impress the alpha in the room. 

Once breakfast is over, the two laid on the bed, full and happy. Hamuko looked over her alpha for a moment before sitting up. “Do…. do you mind if…. If I explore?” she asked as she stared at his chest. 

“Not at all. Feel free to, my sweet Hamuko,” the male hummed as he stroked her cheek, grinning when she nuzzled into his hand without hesitance. Setting her hands on his chest, the woman slowly began exploring his body, running thin, cool fingers up the male’s flesh as she took in the firm hot skin, the sensation still so new and novel to her after a lifetime of never touching or being touched. It didn’t take long for her to move from his plain expansive muscles to his interesting peaks atop his chest. 

“So you have these, too…. Do they feel just as good as when you touch mine?” she murmured as she slowly ran her fingertips over the raised flesh. 

“Hmm… well, it does feel good, but… I think mine have a little less sensation than yours. After all, just the smallest of touches makes you shiver~” he teased as a finger came up and tapped one of her own nipples, making her shiver, just like he’d said. 

“No fair…” she pouted as she looked at his. “You have an easy way to make me hot and bothered, but it doesn’t work on you…” She leaned down and kissed each nipple before trailing soft kisses up to his neck.

“Well, I’m sorry my cute little omega, but you’re the one who should be pleased more so than- Ah!” Shinjiro ended in a gasping moan as the young woman bit his neck, not enough to bruise, but enough to leave a red mark. She pulled back instantly and blinked to find his member suddenly much more alive than when she started her little excursion. 

“D-Did you like that?” she asked, stroking the spot she bit to calm it down. She was met with another moan and the male suddenly looking much predatory than before, his eyes a few shades darker. 

“I most certainly did… I might even have to stop your exploration soon if you aren’t careful with how you use that information.” The growl in his voice made her shiver as she acknowledged that she was definitely not going to walk away from this bed without getting to know him again. That thought made her shift her legs and move her attentions to his stomach where a mark of beautiful blue surrounded his belly button. She focused her attentions on touching and tracing the mark carefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as his member only grew more and more stiff at her gentle touchings until it captured all of her attentions.

I wonder what it tastes like… Surely he won’t mind if I have just a little lick~ With her mind made up, she leaned down and flicked her tongue across the tip of his member, unintentionally going right down the slit. The male growled loudly, bucking his hips to follow her retreat. With a curious purr, the woman put her hands on his thighs to keep him down and licked his tip again, this time a little slower, catching a bit of salty precum that only served to arouse her more. 

“Hamuko!” he growled, staring at her with smouldering eyes that promised to fuck her into next week if she kept playing around. 

“What~? I just wanted to see what my mate tastes like~” she teased before suddenly taking his whole tip in and giving a cautious suck. Her mate growled and tried to buck, but was afraid he’d hurt her if he was too quick. The result was Hamuko staring up at him with her big beautiful red eyes that twinkled with a devilish delight at being able to control her alpha mate so easily. 

“Shinjiro,” she purred, her mouth around him still. “I want to be the one to decide the pace this time. Will you let me~?” she begged as she laid kisses and licks all along his member, driving the male crazy with her innocent yet deadly effective methods. 

“Anything! Anything you want Hamuko!” he promised her, gripping the sheets to keep himself from bucking right into her mouth. She grinned and purred happily as she sat up a little bit, her breasts unintentionally nestling his member as she prepared to move up and kiss him in thanks. She paused at the sensation of his entirely too hot dick scalding her sensitive flesh. An idea came to her and she grinned as she reached between her legs and collected some of her slick, carefully slathering it all along his member. Gingerly she took her breasts in hand and began to press them around the throbbing member, watching as her flesh swallowed his and then revealed the tip as she went to the bottom of his member. She grinned and took the tip into her mouth, slowly stroking his length with her breasts. 

“H-Hamuko…. Please…. I’ll knot soon if you keep this up!” he panted at her, feeling odd at begging, but wanting to please her no matter what. 

“Hmmm~ Well, I don’t want your knot anywhere but in me so I suppose I should stop and move onto the best part, eh?” she asked as she moved back some, thinking on how she wanted to do this. After only a moment of thought, she decided and moved forward, again being sure to brush his member with her breasts as she leaned up to kiss him. She let it linger on for a few moments before pulling back and taking him in her hand. 

“Remember, I’ll set the pace. You just do what I say, okay?” She asked as she sat atop him, spread and ready to take him, leaking slick onto him, but not actually letting him touch her needy womanhood. 

“Y-Yes Hamuko!” he answered with certainty. She answered him back just as certainly with her actions, suddenly taking all of him into her with a swift movement that left both of them breathless. Hamuko recovered first, moaning loudly as the feeling of fullness overwhelmed her so deliciously. She allowed herself a moment to relish the feeling before she saw how hard the male beneath her was trying to stay still for her. It warmed her heart and the tender feeling could be felt through their mating bond.

Hamuko lifted herself up carefully, using his broad chest as a firm place to plant her hands. When she felt that he was only a moment from slipping out, she slammed herself back down on him, moaning loudly again. It was a wonderful, torturous event for her dear mate. He had to watch as his beautiful pregnant mate slammed herself so wantonly down on him, bouncing her breasts right in his face, and through it all, he couldn’t touch her and he couldn’t meet her thrusts. It was by far the best kind of hell he’d ever gone through and one he knew he’d never say no to. Especially when she began to go faster and faster, getting into it. He knew his knot wasn’t too far off, but he wanted to hold out and give her more pleasure. 

“A-AAAAhhhnnnn~!!! SHINJI~!” she moaned as she reached the fastest she could go in this position. The male couldn’t resist the nickname and cried out as he began knotting deep inside of her, but she kept moving, simply screaming more as she did her best to hold back from her end. The result was his knot moved up to his tip and simply engorged him inside of her, heightening her pleasure. 

“Ahh! Ahh~ Shinji!” she panted. “Shinji~! Fuck me!” she demanded. That was all the welcome the male needed to release the ripped sheets and grab her hips in a bruising hold, stilling her movements as his own replaced them with three-fold the power, especially as he lifted her up and slammed her back down as he thrust up. The woman immediately came to her end, screaming as the pleasure mixed with the minor pain and became even more amazing. She was pleased to find that he didn’t stop there, only increasing his pace and angling her just right to reach her internal pleasure center as he sacrificed one hand to come and play with the external pleasure bud. 

The result was Hamuko screaming and lost in a continuous orgasm as her lover continued to fill her with his growing knot until they couldn’t part at all anymore. The feeling of fullness, of his throbbing dick deep inside of her grinding against her internal pleasure center while he pinched her nipple and continued to work that tiny powerful bud outside of her kept her going, gasping, screaming, grappling at him and bloodying his back again. It was only when he felt that he would endanger her health that he stopped and pulled her in close for a hug while they waited for the knot to release. 

To his amazement, after only a few moments she pulled his hand back to her womanhood. “Play with it more…” she panted as she stared into his eyes with intensely hungry eyes. As he began doing as she wanted, she latched onto his sensitive neck and bit, careful of the strength, but loving how he seemed to simply get bigger inside of her. She wriggled her hips carefully and moaned against his neck as he expanded just a little bit more inside of her. She thanked the gods above for her special alpha and for her body that could easily stretch while aroused. She was able to get another inch or so of girth out of the male before he suddenly flooded her womb with all of his pent up seed, pushing her over the edge yet again. 

The omega awoke a few hours later to find that her stomach was once more distended, but her womanhood was empty. She felt her mate at her back and smiled, feeling comfortable and happy once more. 

“Good morning again, Hamuko,” a velvety voice whispered in her ear. 

“Good morning Shinji~” she answered back, curious to see how he’d react. She received a possessive nip on the ear that told her she was welcome to say it, but that it was special. She smiled and curled into him more. 

“Haachii,” he continued, licking her ear carefully. The woman thought on the nickname before grinning. 

“Yes, Shinji~?”

“Would you like to go see the gardens today, my beautiful Haachii~?”

“Of course~ Let’s go see the gardens~” The two ended up in the bath and out in the halls not even twenty minutes later. “Do you think my stomach will go down again?” she asked, stroking it carefully. 

“I’m not sure… If you’d like, we can go ask the one person here who actually knows about omegan things.” 

“Hmm… I think, if you’re okay with the detour, it would be nice to know. After all, if I need to be by a spring, it would be good to know.” 

“Of course I don’t mind. Let’s go see her. She shouldn’t be too far. After all, there’s only two omegas in castle and you being the next queen get priority over all others.” Hamuko nodded and let him lead her to a small room that smelled heavily of herbs and books. She smiled at the idea of an apothecary being her expert. They walked in to find the blue-haired beta from the other day there bent over a book, writing quickly. 

“Fuuka, your lady omega has come with a question,” Shinjiro began calmly, chuckling to see the woman jump out of her seat with the distraction.

“A-ah is that so?” she asked as she turned and bowed to them. “It’s a pleasure to help you in any way I can, Omega-sama.”

“I’m Hamuko, please call me Hamuko,” she began, looking a bit uncomfortable with the formality.

“Yes, Hamuko-sama. What can I do for you?” 

She sighed and smiled. “I was wondering if every time my alpha knots me and fills me, will it keep coming out a few hours later?” she asked, looking embarrassed to say such things. 

“Ah, no, after the initial impregnation and subsequent heat, his seed will stay inside of you, consumed as nutrition for the unborn children over time. Generally, it’s considered that you should always be showing after the first week as that means that your children will have a steady supply of nutrients even when you don’t have a steady supply of food, which shouldn’t be a concern here, but it never hurts to know.”

Hamuko nodded and smiled down at her stomach, purring happily. “I see… so my alpha helps me even more~ How wonderful~!” 

“Yes, it is~ Now, the garden, my dear?” Shinjiro asked, smiling at her. 

“Yes~ The garden.” The two of them held hands as they began heading towards the gardens. 

“Now, they’re not in the best of shape right now. I’ve called in a few different gardeners to try and understand what’s happening, but it seems like it’s an epidemic across the lands. I apologize for that, but we do have one bush which is flowering right now and I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Anything about the outside world is a welcome change. I’ve never left that room in the basement before I came here. During the ride here I was too stressed out to even look around and so I really missed my chance at seeing nature.” 

He sighed sadly and kissed her forehead gently. “Well, when you’re up to it, we can go on a nice trip around the country.” She nodded and leaned against him as they went through the door, a sad and dying land shown before them. The remnants of plants lay all around in cracked soil that the gardeners there were desperately trying to moisten back up. The water they put on the land seemed to fall onto the soil and drip right through it without ever moistening the soil itself. It was truly disheartening. One small area had a tiny bush with wilting flowers on it. 

“Oh dear…” she whispered, saddened by the state of affairs. “And this is the same problem that other places are having?” she asked as she went to the tiny bush.

“I’m afraid so. Crop harvests have been declining rapidly each year. I wish we could give a good reason for it, but there’s no explanation. We’ve done everything we possibly could but it seems nothing at all makes crops grow anymore. Seeds we lay down in spring stay ungrown in the ground for the whole growing season… We apologize for this sorry sight, Omega-sama. If we could make it better for you, we would,” the head gardener somberly announced.

Hamuko sighed as she squatted down next to the plant, reaching out carefully to touch one of the dying blossoms. As she touched it, the blossom seemed to react, growing a bit healthier and more vivid. Hamuko gasped and lifted it up a little, the whole stem reacting and turning a better color of green. “I-It’s turning green!” she proclaimed as the entire plant seemed to take note of her presence and perk up. “M-Maybe it needed an omega’s pheromones?” she suggested as she tossed off her shoes and began running up and down the dead dirt. 

The dirt she stepped on changed from cracked and dry to moist and beautifully fertile, some small sprouts even coming up from the places she directly touched. The effect began to spread as she rushed around, her happiness and joy increasing at each show of growth. She giggled and watched as flowers suddenly popped up from the ground as if eager to please her. She grinned and threw her hands up with a joyous call and watched the entire garden sprout for her, the soil healed and her feet covered in beautiful flowers which vied for her attention anxiously. She grinned down at them and smelled them each in turn with growing pleasure. 

“Your Majesty,” the lead gardener murmured softly to the king. “I think… while your lady mate is pregnant… I think you two should visit our biggest agricultural areas… and maybe we…. Maybe we won’t lose so many people this season… After all, the crop analysts say we’ll probably only have enough yield and saved up to get half of our people through the season. This may be our saving grace right there.”

“I’m not against it for a couple of months if it doesn’t stress her out, but… she needs to agree to it,” he stated firmly, looking ready to defend his mate if the gardener upset her.

“Just need her agreement? Well, that’ll be simple enough. Watch this!” the man said as he headed to Hamuko and took a knee. “Well, what do you know, Omega-sama! The plants love you! They popped right outta the ground just to see you! That’s down right amazing! Hey, do you think all the plants in the country are like these ones? Do you think all of them will just pop right up at you?” he asked the woman as she looked over at him, tilting her head. 

 

“Maybe? I don’t really even know how these ones came up… But they did seem really happy to see me!” she giggled, making the entire garden grow even more.

“Hey, you know what. It might be a good chance to go try it out. Right down the road from the castle’s this big farming field. We haven’t been able to grow much of anything in it. Would you like to go see if the seeds will wake up and greet you? I’m sure your alpha won’t mind. So long as you’re happy.” 

The woman looked at her mate who simply smiled at her, giving her no other indication of whether he wanted her to do it or not. She grinned and nodded. “Yeah! Let’s go see if all plants greet me like this. Besides, I eat a lot now so why shouldn’t I get the plants to grow if all it takes is visiting them?” 

Shinjiro smiled at her more and nodded, coming over to her, finding the plants seemed to move out of his way, as if respecting him and clearing a path to his mate. He picked her up and kissed her firmly on the lips. “You’re so amazing Hamuko.” The man began leading her to castle doors, the gardeners rushing to help lead her there by getting the doors and clearing the servants from their paths. Word began spreading in those few minutes and by the time the royal couple got to the barren field, a number of servants and peasants already surrounded it, ready to watch a miracle happen.

Hamuko, though, didn’t appreciate the crowd. Shinjiro tossed his shoes off and went to the center of the field with his tiny mate. Everyone stayed back, off of the land that was purported to be about to sprout food. He laid down and held his little mate to him, giving her a gentle encouraging purr. The small omega laid there for a long moment, all too aware of the eyes on her and the expectations each person had of her. 

“Haachii,” Shinjiro called, rumbling her new nickname. 

“Hmm?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Tell me, if we have seven kids how would you like them to be split between omegas and alphas? Males and females?” his question took her off guard and she began thinking deeply. 

“Hmmm… that’s a hard one… I really like the idea of girls… but I would want at least one male omega since they’re very special and the world needs more of them… Maybe three alphas and four omegas with one male omega and one male alpha? But then again… Being a male alpha may make him think he can dominate his sister alphas and I don’t like that idea… Hmmm Maybe next litter we’ll have a male alpha, but for this one just female alphas!” 

“I see~ Now tell me, do you hear them?” he asked, grinning at all of the crops around them and the various cheers that could be faintly heard. She looked around and gasped, staring at the crops in awe before standing up and cheering as she was quickly embraced by rapidly growing crops. She giggled as she began to frolic around, her alpha calmly walking after her, the plants parting for him. He only needed to follow the tallest growths and that would be where his mate would be. 

It took Hamuko a few moments to find the edge of the plants, but she fell out of the crop area and right into a sudden growth of grass which held her until her alpha arrived and pulled her to his chest. 

“I don’t believe it! There’s enough wheat and corn in there to feed this village at least four times over!” the lead gardener gaped, making the woman blush. 

“I-I was really happy that they grew…” she admitted. She jumped a little when the maze of plants seemed to fatten up even more, as if producing even more just to hear her praise. She giggled and clapped her hands happily at the growing crops, the villagers around them just staring as all sorts of flowers and herbs bloomed beneath their very feet and the crop grew even faster. 

“Hamuko,” Shinjiro interrupted, smiling at her. “Would you like to explore the country doing this until it’s time for you to seriously nest?” The woman looked up at her husband for a long moment before nodding. 

“Yeah, I’d be fine with that! Oh, but I want to make sure that we don’t take a lot of people with us. I get really stressed out around a lot of people…” 

“How many total would you be willing to bring along?” he asked calmly, kissing her hair.

“Maybe…. Seven total? Is that too little?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Seven? No, I can make seven work… Would you like to go meet the other omega in the castle?” he asked steering her towards the castle. 

“Ah! Yes!” she trilled, grinning as they walked, leaving flowers in their wake. The two headed right to the only other scent of omega that Hamuko could find in the castle and heard a lot of purring from the room. Shinjiro moved forward to knock, but Hamuko stopped him. Instead, she approached the door and let out a loud, inquiring trill. The room silenced, but then suddenly a happy chirp came back and Hamuko opened the door, but waited on the other side of the threshold. She pushed her mate behind her, smiling kindly at the new omega and his mate. 

The blue-haired male came crawling forward on his hands and knees, enjoying the soft pillows under him. Hamuko got to her hands and knees as well and mewled at the male, the two beginning to hit it off really well. Minato turned his side to her and welcomed her in with a tilt of the head. She looked to her mate and back and Minato shook his head. 

“Shinji, stay there for now. You’re too scary to let into his den. Take it as a compliment. He doesn’t think his mate could stop you from hurting him,” she told her mate with a grin. “Just stand there and if something happens, you’ll be able to protect me, I’m sure!” She then turned and entered the room happily. It took the two a couple of minutes of observing and posturing to satisfy both sides, Hamuko finally laying down on the male’s pillows and purring happily. Ryoji chuffed before standing and leaving the den to stand with Shinjiro.

“Seems like they hit it off well enough,” he huffed smiling good-naturedly. “It’s really hard to leave him, though… So I won’t be leaving from here.” 

“Same with her. She’s ten times more enchanting than even my wildest dreams… I’m really glad she’s getting along with him, though… I have a proposition for you and your mate. Hamuko has shown that just by being happy around plants she can make them grow like crazy… We’re going to go around the country and help with the terrible crop rates and I was hoping to have you and your mate along for the ride both so that those two could make each other happy and so that maybe we can get double the effect? If you two don’t want to do it, it’s not a requirement, but she’s going to go until it’s true nesting time and then we’ll be back, regardless of whether or not the whole country got our help. After all, she comes before all else. Without her we wouldn’t even have a way of curing the crop or omega crisis.”

“True… I wouldn’t be against it, but the true answer lies with Mina… We’ll see what he says after his next feeding time. That’s when he’s happiest and can handle the most changes. Though I have to admit, becoming an alpha was pretty amazing and confusing. I expected Mina to be an alpha before more… but I could see him being a better mother than me any day so I guess that’s how nature chose.”

“Well, it’s not like it’s a bad thing either way, right?” he asked, smiling. 

“Not really… Just means I get to dote on that guy even more.” 

“Same with Hamuko. I have a legitimate reason to dote endlessly on my mate above any other obligation. It’s pretty sweet, especially since her happiness is so wonderful.”

“Yeah… I think I owe her a lot…”

The two omegas had curled up together and purred as they shared the close bond that most pack animals shared. “Shinji!” Hamuko called, catching his attention. “Hey, tell the servants that we need a separate omega room! One where we can just lay and cuddle all day without invading nests.” 

“A common omega room? I’ll have them prepare it as soon as possible,” he promised, smiling. 

The two omegas spent the next few hours cuddling cutely until suddenly both of them were helping the other to their feet and exited the room, Hamuko first. “Food!” they demanded together. Shinjiro and Ryoji laughed and took their mates into their arms, leading them to the dining room. 

“This is where we split off. We’re going to the common dining room,” Ryoji told them. Shinjiro nodded, but Hamuko looked concerned and tugged on Shinjiro’s shirt. 

“Ah… Maybe this time you guys just join us? Hamuko doesn’t want to separate just yet it seems.” The woman nodded and Minato gave a pur of happiness as well. 

“Th-then thank you both for having us!” Ryoji answered for them, smiling as he took his mate in and set his at the opposite side from where Hamuko’s scent was strongest. 

Hamuko sat and smiled at her omega friend and the two grinned as they watched food appear in front of them. The betas were confused by Minato and Ryoji’s presence, but didn’t say anything, simply bringing more and more food out. 

Minato looked at her and nodded, letting her pick her food first. The woman gathered two plates before nodding at Minato. Then it became a feeding free-for-all between the two omegas, neither alpha willing to get near the food while they took what they needed. Minato finished eating much sooner than Hamuko and simply leaned back, watching as he rubbed his stomach. When Shinjiro felt safe to, he began eating and Ryoji followed suit. 

“How many children are you going to have, Hamuko-sama?” Minato asked, smiling as she slowed some. 

“Seven!” she announce happily. 

“Seven!? That’s… quite the feat,” Minato said as Ryoji choked on his food a bit. 

“Is it? What about you?”

“Only two. I know that Ryoji and I tried for more, but only two took. To have seven… and on your first try… You two really must be absolutely perfect for each other. Ryoji and I have two as our first alpha-omega coupling means we’re soul mates made for each other, but to have seven…. Inconceivable. Does Fuuka-chan know it’s seven?”

“I don’t think we’ve told her that yet, no.”

“She’ll definitely want to know. In fact, I think she may fainnt when she hears so make sure she’s sitting down.” Hamuko nodded and stored the fact away for later when it would be of use.

When the pairs finished eating, Hamuko hugged her friend and nodded to her mate. “Back to our nest, Shinji.” 

“I have to set some things up, so do you want to go with them for now or would you like me to acccompany you back to the den and let you rest there?”

“The den. If I can’t be with you, then I’m definitely not going to be around another alpha!” she huffed. “No offense to you Mina, or your mate.” 

“None taken. Same for me, Hamuko-sama. Get some rest.” The two parted and Hamuko went to her den with her alpha, sad when she had to watch him leave her. She understood why he had to go, though and silenced her complaints, heading to the bath for a much-needed soak before crawling into her nest of pillows, relaxing there until she fell asleep wishing her alpha would come bacck already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like that there plot?! Lol it's only the first portion of plot. There will be more, but plot part two needs plot part one to be more developed before it can rear its ugly head. 
> 
> Also... I know this is the P3 fandom so it's probably stupid to ask, but how much do you all like tragedy? Plot part three can't make up its mind right now, even if it's subject to change wildly based upon how parts one and two go.


	4. Expanding Your Social Links, Easy... If You Could Actually Find Someone To Talk To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Well, jokes on you! Life just happened is all. Enjoy another fun to write chapter~!

When Hamuko woke up, she found herself warm and surrounded by her alpha’s scent. It was all she could focus on as she purred and cuddled into him more. “Good morning Shinji~!” she mewled as she turned to him. He gave a content purr as he began to awaken, for once not awake before her. 

 

“Mmmm good mornin’ Haachii,” he purred back as he brought a hand to her hair. “How’d you sleep?” 

 

“Better once you came,” she murmured as she nuzzled his chin. “When did you come in? And did you get everything done that you wanted to?”

 

“Of course I did. It took about two hours to arrange everything, but we should have an omega room now made and preparations should be underway for our trip. Would you like to go see the omega room after breakfast? Perhaps we can get Minato to join you in there.” 

 

“Hmmmm…. You make a tempting offer but I really like the idea of spending time with you. Perhaps if you spend some time cuddling and grooming with me this morning I’ll be more inclined to try out the omega room~?” The way Hamuko curled up to him more and clung to his shoulders spoke of how much she couldn’t yet bear the idea of being separated. His response was a smile and a pair of strong arms holding her tight. 

 

“I’ll do whatever you want. I just know you were very happy to have an omega to curl up with is all.” A small hum and more burrowing stopped any further conversation. 

 

A few hours later, Hamuko pulled back from him and smiled. “Food time?” he asked as he stood as well. 

 

“Yes.” With that, the royal couple headed to the dining room where the table was very quickly filled and the betas gone from the room like they’d unintentionally stepped into her nest itself. The omega was quite pleased with their departure and purred as she took in her sustenance. Once she and Shinjiro finished their quiet breakfast, the pair headed silently to the new omega room where Minato sat fussing with the pillows and blankets.

 

“There’s just not enough in here!” he complained as the door opened. Hamuko blinked as she looked around and had to agree. 

 

“Really there isn’t,” she huffed, looking at her husband. 

 

“We’ve used up all of the soft blankets and pillows that we had stockpiled for your use, Hamuko, when we made your den and his den. These are all that are left. Don’t worry, though my precious omega, we’ve already put a call out for many, many more blankets and pillows and we will stockpile them here until there’s enough to satisfy you and then we’ll place them in storage and continue to keep a steady supply of them for when any get ruined or another omega is revealed.” The two omegas looked at each other and then at the alpha and huffed. Hamuko turned from him and went right to the pillows and rolled in them for a moment before huffing again.

 

“Tell them to hurry it up! I was soft pillows and blankets on our ride!” she pouted as her instincts demanded she nestle into a mound of the softest nesting materials possible. 

 

“I already have. We’re expecting more to arrive today,” he promised before leaving them, closing the door. Hamuko and Minato huffed and began gathering the pillows and blankets into one corner before curling up together and relaxing with a sigh. 

 

“I’ve become so spoiled… It wasn’t that long ago that I was lucky to have a tattered blanket to cover myself with and never knew another human’s touch… and now… now I’ve snubbed my mate for not providing my playroom with enough pillows despite the huge amount of pillows and blankets in my den and his gentle touches… It’s hard to believe I’m the same woman….” she admitted to her friend, sad.

 

“I don’t think that you’ve necessarily become a different person… but now you have seven more people who rely upon you for everything, for their very survival… It makes sense for you to snug your mate for not having EVERYTHING perfect when the stakes are so high… But you know, I bet going forward there won’t be a single thing that upsets you now that he knows that you need to come first above all else.”

 

“Is it really okay for me to be so spoiled about it though? It’s just some pillows. It’s not like he’s ever left me hungry like those people back in the woods…”

 

“Pillows are very, VERY important to a nesting omega. You see, your babies are very fragile and they react to every little thing. Their health is dictated by your happiness and comfort. If you’re on an uncomfortable floor, then your emotions affect them and they won’t grow as robustly. Pillows and your comfort are just as important as your food intake, your mate filling your womb up, or you resting. Don’t feel bad about something like that. 

 

“After all, omegas are blessings upon this earth that bring prosperity and happiness. Their happiness, your happiness, comes before all else. Especially since you’re probably the last natural born omega. You’ve had all your life to build up your pheromones and for your body to stockpile your fertility and blessings whereas I have only just awoken to an omega dynamic and as such my pheromones, blessings, and fertility are in a lot shorter supply than yours. Our omegan children will be able to bless like you, but not for another nearly two decades. So, yes, it’s okay for you to be spoiled absolutely rotten because as the bringer of prosperity, it’s your nature-given right to be treated so,” he assured her, making the woman relax and smile  as he spoke. 

 

“I see… Thank you Minato, that makes me feel better about the whole thing,” She told him as they curled up together again. It wasn’t long before a knock came at the door, scaring both of them.

 

They stayed quiet and watched the door with trepidation and fear as it soon opened and a beta walked in, only to pause at the scene of two frightened omegas cowering away from it. 

 

“Ah! My apologies Omega-sama! Minato-sama! Please forgive me! I was told to bring the blankets and pillows! I didn’t hear any response when I knocked! I’m sorry!” the beta told them as it dropped to its knees, bowing and begging for forgiveness. 

 

Hamuko reacted first, lashing out by throwing a pillow. “Bring them in then and then LEAVE! Tell everyone that if they EVER knock on the door again, I’ll consider it a personal attack! You are to call out to the omegas inside!  **_NEVER KNOCK!!!!_ ** ” She screamed at them, shaking as she felt a pain in her stomach. Minato purred and stroked her stomach as the beta very quickly threw a large quantity of pillows and blankets inside the door before carefully closing the door and running away, crying in fear, especially as ten alphas suddenly surrounded the poor individual. 

 

Shinjiro and Ryoji arrive at the door at the same time, Shinjiro calling out to his mate as he entered. He plucked her up away from her friend, only to be scratched across the face and left standing there as his mate went back to the other omega’s arms. Fuuka came dashing into the room, watching as both alphas struggled within themselves on whether or not to separate them and check them over.

 

“Alphas! Out now before you upset your omegas more!” she demanded, earning growls from both males, only to hear both omegas whimper. The next thing the omegas knew, they were alone and free to curl up together and calm down. Out in the hallway, Fuuka found herself surrounded by the males. 

 

“Why can’t we check on them?! Hamuko was sending a distressed scent!” Shinjiro demanded as Ryoji panted, trying to keep calm.

 

“Because, you two aren’t going to be more help to them than they are to each other. There’s texts that say if one omega’s been injured, but not both, then the two of them sharing body heat and pheromones will speed healing along very quickly. It would be better if there was more omegas to help, but an alpha’s only required when it’s a group of injured omegas or a fatally wounded mate. Just wait out here. I’m sure that we’ll find them in perfect health soon enough… But I want to know what set them off,” she murmured, trying to think of what could scare them.

 

“Well, Fuuka-san, it seems a beta knocked on the door,” Mitsuru answered as she came forward, rubbing her stomach, “and the two inside didn’t answer so it just waltzed in and scared them more. Your Majesty, what would you have me do with the beta?” she asked as she looked between the two livid males.

“Before you answer that, know that that beta is the pillow maker,” she told them as she cut them off. 

 

Shinjiro sighed and growled as his mind raged with instincts and logic going against each other. 

 

“Tell that idiot that they are to never EVER deliver the pillows themselves again… and if they come near the omegas they will be severely punished.”

 

“No decapitation?” Mitsuru joked, a little surprised at his kindness. 

 

“My omega scolded me for not having enough pillows… there’s no way I’m going to anger her by killing the best maker of pillows… And tell that tactless pillow-maker to teach another five people in the art because we need many more pillows.”

 

The woman nodded and left them. Ryoji stood there, shaking and silent as worry overwhelmed him. He was the first to react when the door opened, Minato coming out and kissing him gently.

 

“Everything’s fine,” he assured them as Hamuko soon came out as well, curling right into Shinjiro’s arms. “She still has all of her babies and I still have mine. It just spooked us… Don’t let them knock anymore… It sounds like someone’s trying to invade our nest.”

 

Fuuka nodded as she took her mental notes, hating that the poor omegas had to go through any upset. Then a comment caught her notice.

 

“Her babies? Hamuko-sama, how many children do you carry?” she asked, suddenly looking close at the woman’s stomach, seeing nothing through the dress she wore.    
  


“Seven,” she murmured as she curled closer to her lover who glared at the scientist, warning her not to bother the woman. 

 

“S-Se-even?! A-are you sure?!” she asked, trying to keep her voice down.

 

“Yes, seven. Alpha, I want to go back to my nest,” she demanded gently, still sniffling a little. 

 

“As you wish, my beautiful mate.” The two were gone before the teal-haired woman could ask anymore questions. Instead, she left quickly to return to her study and see if her hunch was right. 

 

By the time Hamuko wanted to come back out of her den, it was dinner time and she was very hungry. The two met up with Minato and Ryoji in the hall and all four of them had dinner together again, much to the omegas’ delight. Afterwards, the two fast friends went back to the omega room where even more pillows and blankets had been left about for them as well as two stuffed animals, both extremely soft and very beautiful, a note left nearby.

“Oh, what’s this say, Minato? I can’t really read…” Hamuko told him as she picked up the note, holding her stuffed animal close. 

 

“It’s from that beta from this morning… Seems like these are apology offerings for scaring us. Says that the wolf and the fox will always protect their young and that we remind that person of them. Says it’s a compliment for sure,” he answered, reading the message from over her shoulder as he nuzzled her hair. 

 

“I see…. Well, it’s soft and cute so I’m keeping it,” she decided cuddling the stuffed animal. “Hmm… but I think…. I think I want to make Shinjiro put his scent on it so that I can hug it when he’s not in my den with me,” she acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll have Ryoji do it to this one… until then, wanna share body heat?” he asked as the two began arranging the new pillows. 

 

“Any time is a good time to share body heat with you~ Omegas are so naturally soft and cuddly, how could I ever pass up the chance~?” she asked with a wink as they made a new mound of pillows to nest on.

 

When their mates came to collect them for bed, they received no answer to their calls from outside the door. Shinjiiro and Ryojji shared a concerned look, but didn’t panic quite yet. Shinjiro slowly opened the door to find the two curled up together, looking every bit as happy as possible in their slumber. Another look was shared between the alphas before both entered the rooms and collected their mates from each other. Shinjiro noticed the stuffed animals and picked up the one that smelled more like Hamuko before motioning to Ryoji to take the other one. The pair split ways at the door and carried their precious cargo back to their nests to rest. 

 

When morning came,  Hamuko was once again happy and calmed by her mate’s scent. “Mmmmm Nothing like Shinji~” she murmured as she curled into him again. 

 

“Nothing like Haachii, either,” her mate responded, grinning as she opened her eyes. “Although last night it looked like you didn’t want to sleep with me,” he teased. 

 

“Hm? ….Oh, right, I fell asleep with Minato…. Well, it’s not that I particularly wanted to sleep with him, but it was time and I needed my rest. I knew you wouldn’t let me wake up in another’s arms~ After all, that’s not what I want. I want your arms~ Sleeping in Minato’s arms is like sleeping with a really warm cuddly pillow, but sleeping in your arms makes me feel safe and happy and I know that you’ll never let harm come to me.” The woman stretched out and groaned as she woke her muscles up. “Besides… Minato would never in a million years arouse me like seeing first thing in the morning does~” she whispered, her voice taking on a husky, wanton tone. 

 

“Oh~? Is that so~?” Shinjiiro hummed as he moved above her slowly. “Tell me, Hamuko…. Are you feeling a little empty inside?” he asked as he stroked her stomach through the dress. “Because you look like you’re a little smaller than you should be. Would you like me to fill you up~?”

 

Hamuko watched him as he began lifting her dress up and helped him get it off of her happily, especially when he didn’t hesitate to pull her ppanties to the side and stare hungrily at her womanhood.

 

“Y-Yes~ It’s feeling pretty empty now, Shinji~ I think I might even be getting low on my supply. Do you think you could whip up something delicious for me~? My lower mouth is really,  _ really _ hungry~” As if to accentuate what she said, her womanhood began producing the copious amounts of sweet slick that would entice the male  to fill her. 

 

The alpha took a deep breath of that sweet scent and without warning delved his tongue deep inside her womanhood, lapping up the delicious nectar that seemed to ceaselessly pour out of the suddenly moaning and tense woman. “Sh-Shinji~!” she called out as her hands found his hair. “Shinji! M-M- _ MORE~! _ ” she demanded as her body’s heat skyrocketed and she found herself shaking. The male simply chuckled at her and acquiesced to her demands by slowly pushing four fingers into her stretchy womanhood. The result was more slick and a keening moan.

 

The alpha took in as much slick as he could lap up before he decided his mate deserved to have her orgasm already. He leaned forward a little and began to move his stationary fingers in and out of her as his tongue focused on her overly sensitive clit. It only took him a few thrusts and a suck to send her over the edge, the woman screaming his nickname as her hips rocked back and forth on his fingers that she squeezed very hard. He pulled them out and thrust himself deep into her, knotting immediately at the overly tight womanhood that seemed to welcome him with another gush of that sweet slick that drove him crazy. 

 

The result was a fierce growl rippling through the male as he began thrusting into her with all the power and speed he could safely use with her. His lovely omega, for her part, wrapped her legs around his waist and growled back, demanding he give her everything until she broke. It didn’t take long for him to release his inner restraints and drive his mate deep into the pillows, grinning and growling at how the woman’s breasts jiggled with each snap of his hips, how her large pregnant belly moved ever so slightly with those same thrusts, and how the place where they became one glistened with ever more of that sweet slick that drove him crazy. It was the sight to end all sights, and he was sure that he’d never get tired of it, especially when his mate opened her red eyes and let out a begging cry, asking for more from him. 

 

With a careful grip on her hips, he made sure that she was in the perfect position before he took a deep breath to ready himself. Then he suddenly rammed into her as hard as he could, watching as her back arched and the woman came again, her cry breathless and her expression one of absolute ecstasy. He pulled back as far as his enlarging knot would let him and rammed her again, feeling her toes curl from their position on his thighs. Her screams held more breath to them, more pleasure being conveyed. He knew he could make her scream even better if he’d only get his size up a little more for his beautiful size-queen of a mate. So he focused all he could on how to best make her scream as he pulled back. As he thrust back in so suddenly and powerfully, he pushed as much of his blood as he could to his member, feeling it expand greatly inside of her as he pushed in. When he reached his hilt, he found her pleasure center inside of her and all of his force pounded into the small area, making the woman scream wildly as she came yet again, gripping him so tightly inside that he couldn’t move at all despite the great amount of slick gushing out around his member, coating their thighs and the pillows with its wonderful substance. 

 

He shivered as he did his best to hang on and grind into her with as much power as he could muster, playing with her clit almost roughly as he took a nipple into his mouth, using all of his restraint to just suck on it instead of biting it. Soon his member was at its largest possible size and his body felt like it would burst if he didn’t release into his lover right then. He couldn’t resist the urge and felt another orgasm wrack his body as he began filling her roughly, grinding hard against her cervix with a loud cry. 

 

When the male could think again, he looked down to see his mate panting as she laid there, spent and spasming from the aftershocks of her intense orgasm. Her eyes were glazed over beautifully as her lips looked moist and ready for the taking. He looked down when he felt her squeeze him and groaned when he felt his body react. 

 

“That’s it, Hamuko, you’re not leaving this room today!” he growled at her, bringing her back to the present. The woman could only shiver and mewl pleadingly at him as the couple began again.

 

When dinner time came, they had finally managed to part, Hamuko’s stomach very engorged and her face the look of absolute bliss. “Food, Shinji,” she murmured as she laid there, unmoving. The male chuckled at her and kissed her hair as he stood. 

 

“Of course, my queen. I’ll be right back,” he promised as he tossed on pants, not caring about the slick all over his front and legs. As he walked down the halls, servants had to flee from him, the arousing smell making the castle once again unproductive and very reproductive. When he returned with a large cart of food, his love still hadn’t moved at all. “Feed me, Shinjii~” she called out as she smiled at him. He grinned and happily obliged her, beginning the process of feeding her without a complaint. 

 

“Tomorrow, if you’re up to it, Hamuko… We can begin our journey around the country. I’m told that Minato and Ryoji will be coming, as well as Fuuka.”  The female purred back at him and finished the food in her mouth languidly.

 

“I wouldn’t be against it at all. My only question is who else is going? I told you seven people could come. Surely not just those three?” The male gave her a playful chuff and kissed her before filling her mouth with more food. 

 

“Of course not~ Those three are for your comfort. We’ll be taking Akihiko - the silver-haired guard who helped get you here, his wife Mitsuru - that red-haired alpha that comes around, Junpei, the lanky carriage-man who escorted you here, and his mate who you have yet to meet.Akihiko, Junpei’s mate, and Mitsuru are all excellent fighters if there ever comes problems - which I doubt will come. Junpei and I are excellent cooks, though Junpei only took it up because his mate couldn’t cook at all and wanted someone who could cook. It was funny to teach him~”

 

The woman hummed at the choices and nodded. “We’ll have lots of blankets and pillows, right? Oh! There was a stuffed animal that the pillow-maker made me. When I find it, I want you to scent mark it so I can cuddle it when you aren’t able to be with me.”

 

“You mean this thing?” he asked as he held it up to her. Her red eyes alit with excitement as she reached up and pulled it close to enjoy cuddling. 

 

“Yes~! Put your scent on it! I want to make sure I smell you when you’re gone!”  He chuckled at her innocent demand and pushed more food into her mouth. 

 

“After you finish eating. I’ll mark it and then let you test it out while I go tell everyone to be ready after breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“Can we bathe before you leave? Not sure when I’ll be able to do so if you leave me like this. I’m kind of boneless right now,” she admitted with a blush. The male only chuckled even more at her.

 

“Of course~ After all, I couldn’t possibly let my mate be uncomfortable for any reason~!” he cooed at her and smiled as he continued to feed her until she was comfortable and finished, sneaking in bites for himself when he felt safe to. At the end of it all, he was left with a sated and thoroughly pleased mate unable to move without him. “Well, well~It seems my mate’s time for a bath has finally come… Luckily for her, it’s my time as well~” The strong male scooped his mate up and headed for the spring room they had, slipping into the warm water without hesitance despite his pants still being on. Only once Hamuko was seated safely in the spring did he shed the ruined pants. 

 

“While I think you look very good in those pants, I’m very glad you took them off to bathe~” Hamuko playfully sniped, grinning at him as she relaxed into the spring even more. Just as Shinjiro was about to respond, he saw her stomach glow pink under the water and could only smile happily. 

 

“Well,” he eventually responded. “You see….I’ve got a beautiful mate filled to the brim with my beautiful babies and she’s agreed to go wandering the country with me and some friends for the betterment of our country’s food supply… How could I not do anything she wanted?” he asked as he began gently cleaning the woman,  enjoying her distended stomach and its pink glow. 

 

“Well, how could I not go around the country with my mate helping the food shortage we’ve got when I’m the Queen of those who would starve to feed me and my babies? It’s only right that I leave my comfortable nest and go help the country with my abilities. I only hope I can walk by the time I return from our trip. With how large I am now, I’m not sure you’ll be able to carry me when we get back.”

 

The king chuckled and kissed his worried mate and gently lifted her stomach to clean its underside. “You see, as an alpha, I will ALWAYS be strong enough to lift you. You’re my other half… and the moment I can’t carry you with me is the moment I’m dying.” 

 

“Don’t say that kind of thing!” she scolded quickly swiping at his shoulder in anger. 

 

“Sorry… but it’s true that I’ll always be able to lift you~ It’s an alpha’s job and pride to lift his mate heavy with babies~” 

 

The woman huffed and nodded. “Don’t…. Don’t get hurt doing it, though,” she told him as she pouted and looked away. The adorable display only made the male nip her chin and kiss her as he continued to wash her body with reverent hands that neither took more than they should nor left her unclean. 

 

When they finished cleaning, the woman was wrapped in an unwieldy large but soft towel that covered a large portion of her. The woman was dried gently and set amongst the soft pillows to rest while her mate covered her in blankets and began scent-marking the small wolf stuffed animal. The woman took the toy once he finished and purred her happiness as he left her to complete the daily tasks he’d ignored as king while caring for her as well as preparing for their departure the next day. 

 

A few hours into the woman’s solitude, she began to feel lonely even with her mate’s scent in her nose. Hamuko carefully stood and headed to her closet, pulling on the nearest beautiful dress she could find in her current size. She was pleased to find that the dress had been made to have even more slack if she needed it. 

 

“What a considerate mate~” she hummed as she picked up the stuffed wolf and headed for the door. Slowly, she left the safety of her den, slinking down the halls and trying to avoid paths with fresh scents in them as she made her way to the omega room. She was only a little ways from the room when she was spotted by a beta woman with orange  hair and a beautiful white dress. 

 

“Ah… Omega-sama…. Are you unwell?” she asked in a voice that was very soft and devoid of emotion, a tone that calmed her greatly. 

 

“Ah…. umm… not  _ unwell _ … just a bit… lonely…. I wanted to find my friend Minato...I was hoping he was in the omega room so I just… followed my nose here….”

 

“He’s not there, sadly, as he’s currently in his den with his mate… Would you like to accompany me to the gardens instead? I can bring some pillows and blankets for you to use.” 

 

The omega thought on the offer for a moment before nodding and coming closer. “S-sure… if we bring pillows it should be comfortable enough… and blankets will make up for the loss of body heat…” 

 

The beta gave a nod of approval and headed into the omega room, grabbing the nearest pillows and blankets before leading the way. “Come with me, my lady omega-sama.”  Hamuko frowned at the formality and held her wolf tighter.

 

“C-Could you just call me Hamuko instead?”

 

“My lady Hamuko, of course,” she answered easily. “But you are my lady… the woman I owe the return of flowers to… so I’ll call you by name, but I want to show my respect for you.” 

 

Hamuko sighed but felt it was progress and allowed it. When the two reached the gardens they were devoid of people, but the scents remaining spoke of the place having just been vacated.  

 

“Do they purposefully avoid me?” she wondered, hoping she wasn’t scary to the people of the castle. 

 

“Yes, of course we all do. It’s been well known around the castle that you were intimidated by being in the company of too many betas when you arrived. As such, no one wants to cause you distress and often leaves when they smell you coming. I did not smell you coming as I was too close to the omega room. Otherwise you would not have seen me.”

 

“Oh…. Well… I don’t like being around a lot of people, that’s true,” she conceded as the other woman set up a location for the woman to rest in with the blankets and pillows. “But I wouldn’t mind meeting new people like you more often.” 

 

The woman next to her paused and smiled gently at her. “I’ll be sure to spread that around. Here, take a seat,”  she told her as she sat on the edge of the blanket next to the mound of pillows. The pregnant woman slowly lowered herself down, slipping at the last moment only to find that the beta next to her had stopped her fall and had set her upon the pillows gently. 

 

The flowers came up from the garden, crawling over the rock to get to Hamuko. The vines took her shoes off and encased her feet gently in sun-warmed vines. 

 

“It seems the flowers really do love you,” the woman next to her hummed as she pulled out a small pad of paper and began sketching a flower trying to make its way into Hamuko’s line of sight.  

 

“Yes, they do~ And I love seeing them all so energetic! But really they’ll be hard for you to sketch if they keep moving!” The flowers hesitated and writhed around anxiously.

 

“Well, I would like to sketch them as I think it will be good to capture their beauty to enjoy even when you are not near them, but if they don’t want to make you happy outside of this time period when they get to see you, then I guess it just can’t be helped.”

 

The flowers fell still and then the buds and flowers that were further down the vine rushed up and went still again, a large mass of various flowers presented to the woman. Hamuko giggled and watched as the rest of the vines and flowers in the garden grew and writhed happily. 

 

The two women relaxed into a steady conversation in which Hamuko learned that this sweet, quiet woman beside her was actually Junpei’s mate.  The idea warmed her heart and only made her happier at the thought that this woman had the same kind of happiness that she did.  Hamuko foudn herself nodding off as afternoon came and waxed. As it waned, the womman slipped into sleep completely, not waking until her mate arrived and the flowers retreated. 

 

“Hmm? Shinji?” she asked as she looked up at him. 

 

“I see you made a new friend Haachii… time for dinner, though,” he told her as he headed inside towards the dining area. 

 

“Ah, yeah… Chidori’s really nice and quiet…. I like her a lot. I hope she gets to be really happy,” she murmured as she drifted off a little more. 

 

“I’m sure she will. For now, wake up and eat with me.” 

 

“But I’m not-” the woman paused as the smell of food hit her nose and her stomach decided she needed to eat. “Yes, let’s have dinner,” she murmured as she looked towards the table filled with plates longingly. Her wish was granted with a kiss and the two enjoyed a nice dinner. When they arrived back in her den, sleep was quick to return to the woman as her body worked quickly to make her children inside of her. She was blessed with a wonderful dream of her new friend becoming a very happy woman who could summon up flowers as easily as Hamuko herself. 

 

The next morning they would hear about how the woman had gained the ability to conjure up beautiful flowers that disappeared when anyone else but her and her mate touched them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Feel free to tell me how you like it or what you hated, if anything. 
> 
> Next chapter they depart for their first big city. How will Hamuko fair?
> 
> Oh, and I decided, no tragedy.... yet! It'll be a while. The plot bunnies aren't doing too well in the tragedy department right now.


	5. A Journey to Discover New Facets of You, A Journey I Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized in chapter 2 that I mixed up Ryoji and Mina's name and essentially flipped their ABO status. I've since then fixed it. OTL... 
> 
> Well all, enjoy the adventure portion of this story beginning now! I'm really shocked at how magical omegas turned out to be in this one... but I'm not the creator of this story, Hamu and Shinji are. Therefore, as their loyal writer, I shall dutifully document all that they show me!
> 
> On another note, this chapter's longer than normal! In fact, it's so long I ended up chopping off over a thousand words and making them into the next chapter.
> 
> I hate to disappoint, but there are no lemons in this chapter (that's pretty much at the start of the next chapter though!)

Hamuko awoke in her mate’s arms and smiled as she looked up at his very sweet eyes she loved so much. “Good morning,” she murmured happily as she nuzzled into his neck, enjoying his scent.

 

“Good morning, Haachii… Are you hungry?” The slight rasp to his voice told her that he hadn’t been up very long. She couldn’t help but grin more. 

 

“Yes~ Let’s wash up and then go down to have breakfast, okay?” His response was to kiss her gently and help her to the bath. The water was perfect temperature and wonderful on their bodies. No words were needed as they slowly woke up and cleaned up, just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

As they headed to breakfast, Hamuko noticed something oddly glittering up ahead. “What is that?” she asked as she walked a little faster. Shinjiro was quick to overtake her and assess the new glittering thing for threats. He stopped instantly at seeing that they were crystalline and sparkling flowers. 

 

“Oh! How pretty!” Hamuko effused as she rushed past her mate. She leaned down and plucked one of the flowers up, grinning when it bloomed a bit more. “Look Shinji! A crystal flower!” she giggled as she came back to him. As she pushed it into his hand, it quivered before staying stable. “Come pick them with me!” 

 

Shinjiro followed, staring at the flower that faintly smelled of the flowers outside. He knelt down and joined his mate in picking the flowers… but the first one he touched shattered and disappeared even as the other one in his hand stayed solid. 

 

“Huh?” He tried to pluck another but it just shattered again. 

 

“What…. Happened?” Hamuko asked as she watched him. She handed him another one, but it didn’t shatter. He reached out to take one from her bouquet and frowned when it shattered and disappeared.

 

“It seems… only you can touch them and only if you give it to someone does it stay firm,” he murmured as he stood. 

 

“So that’s how this happened…” Chidori softly whispered as she came from around the corner. 

 

“I woke up and flowers of all kinds were around me… And Junpei and I can touch them, but everyone else, even Minato-san, shatter them… It seems that Lady Hamuko blessed me with this ability…”

 

Hamuko and Shinjiro stared at her before Hamuko stood and smiled at her. “I hope it makes you happy. I remember how you were happy to have the flowers back. I actually dreamed about you being able to summon up flowers as well… It seems that my dream has come true~” she giggled as she walked through the small field of flowers to greet her friend. Shinjiro stayed on the other side, afraid of angering Hamuko by shattering the flowers by touching them.

 

“I wondered if you had been the cause of this. That’s why I set this field here, to see if you would be able to interact with it. It seems my hunch was right. Fuuka-san will be very happy to hear of your blessings.” 

 

Hamuko blushed, but smiled at her. “I see. Well, I’ll see you later. I need to eat. Shinjiro, why are you so far away? Let’s go eat.”

 

“I don’t want to break the flowers and upset you,” he easily explained, smiling at her happiness. 

 

“It should be fine even if you do since Chidori-chan can make more! Come on!” Chidori gave a small gasp, but smiled a barely there smile for the woman’s calm claim of friendship. Shinjiro took her permission and walked through the field, from the corner of his eye watching each flower shatter into a dazzling display of light that enraptured his lover. Hamuko greeted him with a grin as she took his hand, connecting their wrist scent glands again, her happiness permeating everything strongly. 

 

“They’re so pretty even when they’re breaking!” she giggled, heading towards the dining room. 

 

“They are very pretty,” he agreed, thinking of how they only enhanced the radiance of her own smile and happiness.

 

“Ah, that reminds me, Hamuko,” he began, remembering the topic he’d discussed with Mitsuru the day before. “Do you mind if I introduce you to everyone we meet as officially the Queen of this country and my mate? We agreed to put off thinking about your official coronation, but we really shouldn’t put it off when we’re going to be introducing you to the people.”

 

The woman paused in her steps, uncertain. “I don’t… know how to be a queen…. I know I have to love and care for my people, but I don’t know what all that requires or if I can even do it….”

 

“Alpha and beta queens have responsibilities that they’re to fulfill, but as an omega queen, the preferred kind of queen, you fulfill your duties naturally without even thinking about it. After all, all that is required of you is to increase the prosperity of the country. To do that, you need to be happy and pregnant. Congratulations, Hamuko, you’re already accomplishing your duties as a queen~” he teased, kissing her cheek playfully. 

 

The woman took in his words for a long moment before huffing. “I don’t want anyone to think I’m being lazy though!” she protested as her memories of living with those two abusive humans came back, a stern beating for not cleaning up her room because she was lazy.

 

“No one would dare think you’re lazy! You’re growing  _ seven _ children inside of you at once, caring for them all at once, and ensuring that they’re all healthy. That’s nothing to scoff at, Hamuko.”

 

The woman still felt a bit unsure and nervous, but her mate pushed extra pheromones out to where their wrist scent glands met and stared into her eyes. “No one else in the human world can do what you’re doing and no one else in the ABO world has ever successfully had this many children at once that we know of. Take pride in how well you’re doing your job as a queen, as a mother, and as a mate, Hamuko, because I’m so proud of you and I’m humbled and honored to call you my mate,” he softly told her, his gentle tone conveying the exact same message his words were trying to send. 

 

As his words settled in, she realized that not only was he praising her, he was also, in a way being submissive to her by claiming that he was honored by having her by his side. The sincerity behind his words only deepened the blossoming feelings of being respected and cherished until she finally relaxed and smiled at him. 

 

“Then our subjects will call me Queen Hamuko from now on,” she confirmed calmly, pulling him along with her. “And you will be my respected mate.”

 

The alpha smiled and followed her without hesitation. “Yes, my Queen.” The two headed for the dining room and began eating, surprised when Minato and Ryoji walked in, Minato heading right for Hamuko and hugging her in her seat. 

 

“Hamuko…. I feel sick. Feed me,” he whined as he leaned into her arms. Shinjiro bristled, but Hamuko just sighed, scooting over in her chair as Ryoji approached and pushed a chair under Minato’s rear, letting him sit. Hamuko began gently purring at a frequency much lower than her normal happy purr. It registered in Shinjiro’s mind that it was a sound that she would use on a sick child.  It hurt his heart to hear it, but it also calmed him, knowing it meant that the ill being would be soothed. 

 

Hamuko slowly began feeding herself and the sickened omega while the alphas in the room sat quietly, Ryoji looking ashamed at not being able to do anything to help his mate. 

 

“How did this happen?” Shinjiro asked, frowning. “And why didn’t you go to Fuuka first?” 

 

“It’s morning sickness….” Ryoji explained sadly. “And we didn’t go to Fuuka-chan because Minato’s instincts told him to go to Hamuko-sama and get her help…. I tried to help him calm down, though, but it just didn’t work… I did have a beta go find Fuuka and send her here, though, so she should be here soon.”

 

“I’m already here, but you all just didn’t notice me,” came the quiet beta’s voice from the kitchen, a few plates of food in her hands. She came forward and set the food down in front of the omegas. 

 

“He was right to seek out another omega first, though. After all, omegas are best at healing omegas… and if it’s morning sickness, then Hamuko-sama is the best one for that. It’s a common enough occurrence in non-omegas, but since Minato-san is newly omegan, he hasn’t had the time to build up the immunity to it like Hamuko-sama has. As it stands, Minato-san’s body is omegan in that it has a womb and is very stretchy, but his ability to bless and to resist many of the things that make pregnancy hard are still very underdeveloped. 

 

“Hamuko-sama, having been an omega from birth, has a perfectly developed body for the rigors of birth and is full of blessings. She’s able to share these ‘immunities’, if you will, through contact with other omegas. When they touch other ABO dynamics, their strength wanes and is killed off by the power of the other dynamics. When it touches a human, it has a chance to take over a human’s genes and turn them from blank to ABO based on blood-type… but I’ve made an important discovery last night. Hamuko-sama isn’t just an ordinary omega.” The room went silent and still, Hamuko and Minato looking up at her at the odd announcement. 

 

“From what I gather, Hamuko-sama is a special kind of omega that the ancient texts only describe a handful of times. They’re called a few different things, but ‘the blessing omega’ is the generally used name. The blessing omega is a rare omega that has an extraordinary amount of blessings inside of them. From what I’ve read, there’s two ways for an omega to become one. Either the omega is brought back from the edge of death while unmated or the omega is given so much happiness and is so grateful that they create extra blessings inside of themselves with that happiness. From what I can tell, Hamuko-sama meets both of those criterion. 

 

“The children from these blessed omegas are usually so full of their mother’s blessings that even the alpha children are blessed with a beta’s fertility rate in non-alpha-omega couplings. However… I still don’t understand, Hamuko-sama…. You say you’re having seven children, right? The highest recorded birth from these omegas is four on their first litter.”

 

“Well…. Maybe it’s because Shinjiro’s a superior alpha?” Hamuko supplied, not really understanding all that her doctor had said. Fuuka mulled over the suggestion for a long moment before nodding.

 

“Yes…. that would make sense…. All other recorded pairs had a normal alpha in them…. I see. I’ll have to go write that down!” The woman turned and quickly left the bewildered group. Shinjiro sighed and kissed his lover’s cheek, smiling softly.

 

“I guess this means you’re even more special than we thought…. And that you’re a wonderful woman who fulfills her job as an omegan queen with extraordinary zeal~” The woman blushed and quickly returned to feeding herself and her friend, trying to ignore the effects of her mate’s sweet words. Shinjiro left her be as he deciphered Fuuka’s talk a bit more, thinking on the whole circumstance.

 

When breakfast finished, Minato was feeling much better and Hamuko was back to purring happily as she cuddled her friend. “Are you two ready to move the cuddlefest to the carriage?” Ryoji asked, smiling at the way the two omegas seemed to wind around each other like cats. 

 

“Carriage?” Hamuko hummed absently. “Ah yes… we’re leaving and going to improve the crop yield…. I need to get some clothing and my stuffed animal-”

 

“I’ve already arranged for everything you could possibly need to be put in the carriage,” Shinjiro interrupted. “I put the wolf there last night. Ryoji’s already done the same this morning with Minato’s animal.” Hamuko paused and smiled at her mate, unwinding from Minato to slide her arms around her mate’s neck and kiss him gently. 

 

“Good job, Shinji~” she whispered into his ear before nipping his earlobe. “I’m proud of you… yes, I’m ready to go then,” she told him, pulling back to see that Minato was standing with his mate, ready to go as well. 

 

“How are the carriages set up? I remember the one I came here in was cramped and incapable of seating even three people, let alone accounting for pillows and blankets,” she asked as she silently indicated her lover should lead the way out. 

 

“Well, that was a normal carriage. The carriage we’re taking is especially designed for transporting pregnant omegas around without upsetting them. It has seats, but they’re very small. The majority of the carriage is just floor which I’ve had filled up with pillows and blankets from the omega room. It’s going to be very cushy. Ryoji and I will travel in different carriages of the same style, but with pillows from each respective omega den. Whenever you two want to be together or with us, we simply stop and transfer you to the appropriate carriage. Mitsuru and Akihiko will be driving the omega carriage and our carriage and Junpei and Chidori will be driving Minato’s carriage. Fuuka will sit with whichever carriage you are in, but she will be able to help with the driving if need be.” 

 

Hamuko nodded and filed all of the information away for later, glad that they wouldn’t be in a small carriage. “When will we eat and what will we eat?” 

 

“We will eat three meals a day and will either stop in a town to get it or we will make it from the rations we have stored in the carriages.” 

 

The woman nodded again and continued to look deep in thought. “I suppose I’ll just have to see them to really get a feel for it.” The group slowly came up to the stable area, flowers following Hamuko as she left the stone path for the dirt one. The horses attached to the carriages perked up at seeing her and began to move towards her slowly, sniffing in the air. 

 

Her eyes lit up at the strange creatures she’d completely missed the existence of last time. Hamuko rushed forward, greeting the horses who whinnied and quickly surrounded her. She giggled as she did her best to pet all of the horses who licked her and nuzzled her gently. In response, the flowers bloomed even more and the horses gave off extremely happy sounds. 

 

Meanwhile, Shinjiiro stood back, fretting over whether or not he should allow such large beings to be near his pregnant mate, even if she was happy. Minato broke his worry by gasping, his own happy scent making Shinjiro’s nose twitch in interest. Minato had taken his shoes off only to be greeted by a much smaller following of flowers, but a plume of flowers regardless. 

 

“Okay! Okay! Enough guys!” Hamuko called out as the horses continued to nuzzle her, messing up here hair. The horses instantly took a few steps back, leaving her alone but staring at her longingly. 

 

“I need to get in the carriage you all are pulling. We have a journey to begin!” The horses gave affirmative snorts, silently promising to give her a smooth ride. She turned to Minato and gasped, happiness overwhelming her to see him with flowers writhing around his feet. 

 

“Minato! You have flowers, too!” she chirped, heading to him and only encouraging his flowers to grow more as her own followed longingly as well.

 

“I do… They came up when I took my shoes off…. The shoes must get in the way of the blessings,” he surmised as he began leading her to the carriage. “Come on, let’s go cuddle in the omega nest,” he suggested as he led her to the middle carriage. The two slowly, carefully climbed up the side of the carriage, holding onto the handrail as they climbed up to the front of the carriage where the driver usually sat. Akihiko opened a hatch at the top of carriage where the front met the top, allowing both pregnant omegas plenty of space to enter. There were steps inside that were carpeted with fur for ease of access while still being warm and comfortable. Hamuko carefully entered into the carriage, smiling at how the entire inside was fur-lined and filled well with pillows and blankets, her stuffed animal inside already sitting right next to Minato’s.    
  


“How wonderful~!” she purred as she began arranging pillows while Minato joined her. There were two very small windows for them to open. Shinjiro stood at one while Ryoji stood at the other. Both alphas opened the windows carefully so as not to spook their mates.

 

“Now, whenever you two need something, just unlock the windows and open them to tell us what you need. Akihiko’s going to close the top now and you won’t be able to get out without him getting up which requires the carriage to be stopped. He’ll be listening to what you need, though.” 

 

“Thank you Shinjiro~ We’ll be sure not to push on the top then,” Hamuko purred to her mate as she crawled over and kissed him.

 

“And another thing,” Ryoji began. “Keep the windows locked tight when you’re not calling for help. If you get hot, let Akihiko-san know and he’ll open some vents. Don’t use the windows as vents. Your omega smell could attract a lot of things and I’m sure you don’t want a bee or something inside of here.” 

 

Minato nodded and kissed his lover. “Ask for ventilation when needed, got it.”

 

The two stared at their mates for a long moment before going back to their nesting. 

 

“Would you mind if we left while you nested or should we wait?” Shinjiro asked, his tone gentle and sweet, not pushing them to one answer or the other.

 

“We should wait,” Hamuko decided. “Minato may not feel well once the carriage starts moving. I want to be able to cuddle him comfortably if that happens.” The alphas nodded and stood watch over their mates as the two quickly and efficiently made a nest for their use. It was only once both omegas were settled into that nest that the two alphas closed the windows, watched the omegas latch them from the insides, and headed to their own carriages to begin their long journey.

 

The journey began calmly enough, the omegas cuddling while their mates relaxed with the knowledge of their contentment being communicated through the marks. It was around midday that they stopped at a small town for lunch. As the carriage came to a stop, the two omegas verified that their windows were locked and curled up together more while waiting for their mates to come. Shinjiro opened the top of the carriage and smiled down at them, reaching in to pull his mate out. 

 

Hamuko came out and down the carriage side, stepping onto the bare ground, being greeted by vines and flowers again. She smiled and looked around, suddenly pausing. The whole population of the town was staring at her, some revenantly, some in a more base way, and yet others in fear and disgust. The woman shrunk back, suddenly fearful of these humans who smelled weak, but she knew weren’t. Shinjiro picked her up and nuzzled her hair to help calm her. 

 

“Please, return to your daily lives. We’re simply here for some food.” The people gradually filtered away until only children and a few adults stayed.

 

“We are food makers,” an elderly woman said as she stepped forward. Hamuko looked at her and nodded, being set down at her own prompting. “We don’t make very fancy things, but we are good at filling your stomach with something… although with the food shortages around here, the foods we can make are even less filling than normal. The grain didn’t come up this year so there’s no way to make bread. I apologize.” 

 

Hamuko stepped forward carefully, flowers not reaching for her. “M-May I see your fields and gardens?”

 

“Why should we let you in the gardens?!” a small child asked, stomping up to her, making the woman retreat a few steps. “They’re dying! And the more we walk on them, the less the seeds take! Why should we let you touch our precious food supply?!” the angry boy asked. 

 

“Because my beautiful mate has a way with plants. She’s also your Queen, child, so it would be best to show some respect.”

 

“Respect?! For what?! The royal  house never-”

 

“Toshi! That’s enough child!” The old lady scolded, coming up to the child to grab him and pull him back.

 

“But-”

 

“No, be quiet child. The royal family sent food last week. Don’t disrespect them.”

 

The child pouted and stayed quiet. “Please, right this way,” the woman told them, her voice gentler. She began leading the way to a field that looked even more decrepit and dead than the gardens of the castle did. Hamuko frowned and walked into the dead field, saddened by the lack of life there. 

 

“Hamuko, what do you want to happen here?” Shinjiro asked softly. 

 

“I want to see the plants here grow and provide for the people so that the people can grow and be happy. That would make me very happy…” The plants around her slowly began to grow, peeking through the soil. Hamuko smiled down at them as she carefully settled herself onto the ground. “Yes, just like that. Keep it up!” she told them, watching as the ones near her began to grow a bit more rapidly. 

 

The two began to feed off of each other, Hamuko’s happiness growing as the plants grew, the plants growing as Hamuko’s happiness grew. Butterflies began fluttering towards her, only increasing her happiness further until the entire field and forest around them began to grow and blossom. The once dead town was suddenly alive with plants and the animals grew healthier as her influence spread. 

 

Shinjiro walked into the field and plucked her up, smiling down at her and stealing a kiss. As he carried her out, the two looked at the awestruck citizens who had come to gawk yet again. 

 

“This is why we’re traveling around the country. We don’t want our people to starve and my wife here is a very special woman who can make plants happy. Now, can you please provide us with some food? She has a number of children inside of her that need sustenance.” 

 

The whole crowd began bowing down and letting out loud cries of gratitude. The child that had criticized them earlier bowing down as well. Hamuko smiled and came to the child, gently lifting his head. “You’ll be a good leader someday so be sure to learn how to be kind,” she told him, smiling as he suddenly gasped. The child began to give off an alpha scent as a girl around his age a ways away gave off an omega scent. 

 

“Oh… it seems you’ve adopted the dynamics…” she whispered, surprised by the change. A middle-aged couple came forward with freshly-picked fruits and offered them up to the woman.

 

“Our Queen… please, eat this to tide you over.” Hamuko smiled and accepted the fruits. The woman who offered it winced as she suddenly held her stomach, in pain. 

 

“Ah, dear! I knew you shouldn’t have gotten out of bed today. Even if you are feeling better… D-Did you…. Miscarry again?” her husband asked, fear and sadness on his face. The woman began to sob as she nodded.

 

Hamuko frowned and knelt down to the woman. “Would you please lay down? I have blessings to give… and I think you may be in need of one,” she quietly offered. The woman looked up at her and silently complied with the omega’s wishes. 

 

Hamuko leaned down and set her hands on the woman’s stomach, frowning at the bad feeling coming from it.  _ Please go away! I want her to be happy! _ She thought as she rubbed the woman’s stomach. The next thing she knew she could smell the woman giving off omega pheromones while her husband gave off a mated alpha scent. “Ah, there we go!” she giggled. “Go home and try for another child. This time, I’m sure you’ll end up with a baby that stays~” she promised as she watched the woman’s discomfort go away. 

 

“Th-thank you, Your Majesty!” the woman sobbed as blue lines began to crawl up her arms. Hamuko smiled at her and nodded. 

 

“Not a problem. Live, be happy, and prosper,” she told them as she stood, taking a bite of the fruit they’d given her. She turned back to her mate who only smiled and began leading her back towards the small inn that they’d be taking their meal at. As Hamuko began eating the meager food there, Minato came up beside her and cuddling into her as he partook in the meal as well. 

 

“It’s really nice here…” 

 

“It is…” The waitress feeding them came over with more plates and smiled at them.

 

“I’m glad you all like it here! It’s a nice place here, and even nicer now that we have food! Oh, and it’s really interesting, the plants just keep regrowing and regrowing whenever we collect them! It’s so nice!” Hamuko smiled and suddenly found that the woman gave off a beta scent and knew that this town would be able to continue propagating the ABO dynamics after they left. The new beta suddenly blinked, understanding the way the she was to act around them, bowing and stepping away to a more respectable distance. “I’ll go get some more food, Omega-sama!” 

 

Hamuko smiled as she ate her fill, watching as her husband did as well. 

 

“Fuuka said that this town was the last one to lose the ABO dynamic and that it would be the most receptive to getting it back,” Shinjiro told her, smiling as they watched a few people around them slowly beginning to change. “It usually doesn’t happen this fast, but… we are a very uniquely blessed couple and the ABO dynamic does need to spread quickly to repopulate.”

 

When the royal procession loaded back into the carriages, the omegas climbed in with their mates, recreating their nests before the carriages took off. The next place that they stopped was a much larger town and neither omega was allowed out. It wasn’t long before they were on their way, the food they needed simply added into the nest without a fuss.

 

They continued like that for many days, the omegas carefully hid away and their mates hardly leaving them when they stopped. Hamuko remembered that a few of the times, they weren’t welcomed in some of the towns that they visited and that only upped her nervousness, although her mate and her friend helped to calm her.

 

When they arrived in their first major town that she was to help, she wasn’t very eager to get out. She had begun to feel sluggish and sleepy, but refused to let on to anyone that she felt that way… forgetting that her mate knew of her feelings. He also understood that she would fight him on this and instead decided to simply make her burdens as light as possible. When he came to retrieve her, he carried her down the steps, the crowd watching in curiosity. It was only when she prompted him that she was set onto her own two feet.

 

As the soil beneath her touched her feet, the omega felt an overwhelming wave of nausea, feeling that the very land she’d stood on was poison to her. Shinjiro lifted her up and Fuuka came running forward. 

 

The soles of Hamuko’s feet were black with poison. “What’s wrong with this place?! She just touched the ground!” Minato paused, moments from touching the ground as well, stepping back and staying on the wood. 

 

A small child came forward with wilted flowers, silently tapping the woman with them. The flowers jumped to life and crawled out of the child’s hand to curl around Hamuko’s arm. Hamuko watched, panting as the flowers crawled down to her feet and slowly began to die as they lightened the color there. As they completely died and turned black, Hamuko was cured of her malease. 

 

“It seems… that the land’s been poisoned by years of neglect, hatred, and blood,” Hamuko told her mate. “The air as well… Take me to the largest concentration of plants, cut or planted.” 

 

Shinjiro nodded and looked at the child in front of them. “Where can we find the most plants?”

 

“The florist shop has a lot more flowers…. Follow me.” The small girl began leading the way, frowning as the people around them glared at her and began to whisper behind their king’s back. The king was quickly surrounded by Akihiko and Junpei, Fuuka inside of their protective circle. The rest of the group stayed with Minato in the carriage, his mate trying to keep him calm and relaxed. 

 

When they arrived at the florist shop, it was in a dilapidated state with the flowers looking as dead as the actual shop itself. The shopkeep looked nearly ready to keel over as well. As Hamuko approached, carried by her strong mate, the flowers all came to life and then reached out to her until they all surrounded her. “Good,” she sighed, breathing a bit more easily as the flowers pulled the toxins out of her. “Let’s go to their crop field. That will be the most efficient way of cleaning this place.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it, Hamuko? You look pale…” Hamuko reached up a hand and stroked her mate’s face. “You’ll continue to act as the buffer between the land and me so I’ll be fine.” 

 

He nodded and looked at the child. She simply turned and began leading the way. 

 

“Maiko-chan!” the shopkeep called out, stopping the small girl. “Don’t go doing something that will anger the town!” The child simply ignored the message and continued to walk.

 

“Old lady doesn’t know what she’s talking about… angering the king and queen and making the entire town get slaughtered would be the stupid thing…” she huffed to herself. 

 

The royal family continued on until they came to a barren and blackened field, the stink of decay coming forth. 

 

“This is our biggest field…. But I heard that seven years ago, the farmers put the dead bodies of humans here to make the fields grow better because some wandering old man said it would work… They’ve put more bodies here every year and all that’s happened is that it’s blackened and turned ugly! ...They killed my parents last year and put them here….” she admitted, tears falling down her cheeks angrily. 

 

Hamuko frowned and looked down at the field. “Are there seeds there now?”

 

“Yeah… just planted them last week.” 

 

“A week ago? ….Maybe they’re still salvageable.” Hamuko looked at the flowers on her feet and took a deep breath in, held it as long as she could, before slowly exhaling. The flowers on her feet reached down and tapped at the land, falling apart as they touched the black soil, but always dropping the dead parts before it could kill off the actual plant. It took a few minutes of Hamuko’s deep breathing leading the flowers before a small patch of land no larger than her foot cleared up and a tiny green shoot came up. 

 

Hamuko continued to tap the land, using any new plants that came up to help buffer the poison and create more pure land. She watched as plant after plant would grow, begin to die, drop its dead portion off and then grow again. As they stood there, watching the woman gain back land and plants, hours began to slip by until it was getting dark and the small human child who had helped them fell asleep curled into a ball at their feet, supported by the very plants Hamuko helped to bring back to life. The woman focused solely on her happy thoughts of her children, her mate, and her friends. When she was beginning to drift off to sleep as well, her work half done, her mate began to move to take her back to the carriage only for the plants to root him there, continuing her progress. Shinjiro had no choice but to stand there and let his mate sleep while the plants around them worked to clear the land. 

 

While the blessing omega slept, her mind was filled with dreams that she knew weren’t good dreams to have. She saw men trying to get into the omega carriage to harm Minato. In her mind, she directly controlled the plants as if they were extensions of her very body… and she reared a vine up, striking all of the men around the carriage and dragging them deep into the earth where they were destroyed, not even bone left. She began to seek out others with similarly negative thoughts and actions, listening to the words the wooden walls heard and striking down each and every human that dared to oppose her or condone this heinous activity of growing over the bodies of loved ones. 

 

Shinjiro could easily hear the cut-off screams coming from all over the town, but no matter how hard he tried to get away, he was stuck in his spot, as were his company. He knew blood was being spilled, but he couldn’t understand why and by whom. He feared for his friends and for his mate’s safety. 

 

Hamuko went through the whole town, sparing only a small portion of the people there, until she came to the last person she had to check. She looked at the little girl curled up at her mate’s feet, listening to what the child had done. She listened to how the plants spoke of the child stealing food and medicine for the florist she’d spared. How the girl had tried to dig up her parents only to be beaten for it. How the child was filled with hatred over her loss. Hamuko wasn’t sure how she felt about the child being so mixed, but then the plants spoke one final fact. The child had offered Hamuko the flowers because she wanted to ask for her help getting the old woman medicine. The omega decided to spare the child and instead laid her vines atop her as a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating a bit more regularly now that all of these stupid holidays are over and my car issues are resolved (buying a new car is STRESSSSSSFUL!). I look forward to writing more and enjoying your feedback.


	6. He is Mine

When morning came, the town was unnervingly quiet and gathered behind the alpha and awakening omega. The fields all around the town were alive and absolutely bursting with bounty just waiting to be collected. Hamuko felt stiff and hungry, but healthy once more. Her beautiful red eyes opened and she looked at her lover. “Good morning, Shinji,” she whispered happily.

 

“Good morning, Hamuko…. You’ve finished purifying the land. Do you mind if I set you down?” he asked softly, not letting onto his nervousness and fatigue.

 

“Of course! Thank you for holding me.” She carefully tested her legs, finding herself able to stand…. And able to see her feet. Her hand went to her flatish stomach and frowned. “I think I need to feed both mouths….” she mused as she began to take a step forward. The plants raced ahead and padded her steps, a bush of strawberries suddenly coming forth and offering its fruit to her. 

 

The woman giggled and smiled at the bush as she plucked a strawberry and continued forward, the plants not giving up on padding her walk. She paused at the gathering and then shrunk back until she was in her alpha’s arms. All bowed down to her. Each person there was someone she’d spared the night before in her dream.

 

“Omega-sama… thank you for sparing us!” the elderly florist spoke. “And thank you for blessing us with your bounty… However, I’m afraid that the people you took from us are the ones who were in health enough to actually harvest and process that bounty… We’ve only elderly, infirm, and children left…” Hamuko paused and thought over the woman’s words, realizing the dream wasn’t just a dream. 

 

“I see…. Shinjiro, how far was that nice town we first visited?” she asked as she looked at her husband.

 

“A two day ride by horse. Would you like me to send someone to call upon a few of them?” 

 

“Yes, call upon at least three couples and have them come here. ABO is preferred, but if there’s a nesting omega, then they may stay there. I want those three couples to come here and begin the population of this town… I also want the plants here to offer up cures for the infirm, if possible.” Plants rushed up to the ill people and offered up leaves and berries, answering her call. “Please, feel free to take the medicine. I judged you last night based upon the words of the plants and the walls you live within. I know you’re good persons.”

 

The people stared at her before the illest person there reached out and took the seven leaves and berries offered to them. Others soon followed. 

 

“Shinjiro, let’s go to the inn here and eat. That woman there can’t walk well so please help her, plants. I would like her to cook me that stew that she always makes for her husband who didn’t know how to appreciate her.”

 

The woman was suddenly lifted up and helped to walk by the plants. They supported her so well she didn’t feel any pain in her lame foot and was able to keep up with Hamuko and Shinjiro without difficulty. When they arrived at the inn, Hamuko was pleasantly surprised to see it already completely clean and revitalized, the old wood from the night before suddenly young and alive again. The plants allowed her to step on the wooden floor to see how pure and happy it was to have her there. The plants continued to help the other woman walk, though, and even helped her as she began to putter around the kitchen.

 

Hamuko smiled as she and her mate were offered a bed of plants to rest upon, the woman moaning as she stretched her back out. That one sound was enough to tear Shinjiro’s instincts in two. The need to protect her and the need to fill her and make her produce more sounds like that ate at him until the plants encased them in a large box and sealed them off from the room. Hamuko smiled up at him. “Are you ready to feed me, alpha?” she purred, the sound setting him off even more as he realized she hadn’t purred much at all this trip. 

 

The omega purred at her lover as he began pulling away her clothes to reveal her chest and womanhood without fully disrobing her. “I’m very ready to feed you, my beautiful omega. Tell me, how hungry are you?”

 

The female gave her mate a light nip on the ear and purred a more husky sound for him to understand. “Extremely,” was all she had to say to get her mate lining up his growing member with her moistening womanhood. 

 

“Then I’ll feed you as quickly as possible,” he promised, pushing into her and feeling his girth grow as he came in contact with her honeyed juices that could drive him so insane. 

 

“Ah! Ahhhhhh~~~!” Hamuko moaned as he fell into a comfortable rhythm of thrusting and grinding into her, taking extra care to grind his pubic bone into her needy clit just right. The alpha was rewarded for his efforts with a strong squeeze with each mind-blowing grind. 

 

“F-Faster, Shinji! She’s half-way done with the stew!” she warned. “Hurry up and fuck me hard! I want to be done before she comes. Tonight we can-” The alpha cut his lover off with a deep kiss, doing as she bade him, his thrusts increasing three-fold in strength and speed, immediately sending his lover over the edge and beginning his first knot. Her screams and moans were covered up by the very vines that hid them from any prying eyes. 

 

With a careful hand, Shinjiro pulled Hamuko’s leg up over his shoulder, watching for any sign of discomfort, pain, or muscle strain as he pounded even deeper into her, hitting her strong cervix with all of his strength. He watched in awe as the woman clamped down on him even more, each thrust driving her steadily more and more insane. Without his realization, the small omega had her arms around his neck and was quickly bloodying his back with her nails. Another orgasm hit the couple as he shifted her hips just a little and found the angle even more stimulating. The plants around them began forming a more supportive base for Hamuko as her mate threw all of his strength and power into fulfilling her wish. 

 

Alas, their intense session couldn’t continue on too long with their bruising pace and Hamuko soon found her stomach being quickly inflated with her lover’s overly abundant seed. A hunger inside of her subsided and she felt ready to sleep as the ends of her orgasm faded and she continued to feel the reassuring and comforting sensation of her mate filling her, feeding their children, affirming his love for her. 

 

“Hamuko, you shouldn’t sleep yet,” Shinjiro crooned, nuzzling his mate’s sweaty forehead. “That woman has brought her stew for you to eat,” he reminded, watching as she slowly came back to him, waking from her doze. He pulled out slowly and massaged her thigh as he lowered her leg back down, aware that it could cramp. He was grateful that it didn’t. 

 

It took them a couple of sluggish minutes to get decent before Hamuko released the vines and came out leaning on her lover. The woman with a lame foot stood there, looking a mix of embarrassed and uncertain. “U-Umm… S-stew’s ready…. Will you be staying here tonight?” 

 

“Yes,” Shinjiro announced, looking at Hamuko who nodded as well. “Perhaps until our runner gets back with those who will help grow your town again. We want to make sure that we provide you all with the adequate help necessary. I’m not sure for how long my mate’s influence will hold on this area after we’re gone.” 

 

“I-I see… I’ll pass the word along then. Eat your fill, please.” The woman began to leave, walking calmly with the help from the plants leading her way.

 

“They plants will continue doing as I bid them to do until I die,” Hamuko told her mate calmly. 

 

“But they are likely to tell me when doing so is a burden for them. Say, helping someone who renounces us. Then they will ask permission to quit helping them.” 

 

“I see…. How is it that you know what they’re saying? I’ve never heard of such a thing before.” 

 

“Well, it’s not so much a sound, but a transferring of images, feelings, scents, sensations, all of that. Sounds are rarely transferred, but their vibrations can be transferred to my ear which in turn makes those sounds. It’s just…. An ambient transfer of knowledge. Like right now, those vines are telling me of how she’s speaking to another town member about the fact that we were wrapped in a cage of vines and how I came out suddenly very pregnant and sweaty. The feelings their picking up off of her are feelings of uncertainty and indecision, as if she isn’t sure what to make of it. The elder is telling her of how omegas will need their alpha’s seed to supplement their food intake and that it’s not necessarily a bad thing that we just did for the fun of it…. Sounds like he’s even praising you for feeding me. He saw me get off the carriage yesterday with a stomach just a bit smaller than this and how it became comparatively flat overnight. She’s quite relieved but embarrassed to realize that her queen and king just had sex in the dining area of her inn, but that it wasn’t for a selfish reason… All in all, it’s nice to have this extra sense, but it is a bit more tiring than normal. I want to go to Minato and cuddle and nap after I eat, okay?”

 

Shinjiro stored all of the information away for future retellings to Fuuka, nodding and kissing his lover’s cheek as he raised a spoonful of the stew to her lips. “Anything you’d like my love. I’ll help out around the village with harvesting the crops to make use of my time. Keep our mark’s channel open,” he told her, smiling softly.

 

“Thank you, dear,” she murmured as she took the bite, purring at the taste. “The plants said that this is the very reason he married her, for this stew. I can see why.” She lifted a spoonful to his lips, watching her mate purr and enjoy the savory concoction as well. 

 

“It is very good. You have the recipe memorized? We could have the chefs at home make it.”

 

“They’d never make it the same as her. The only reason it tastes so good is because she picks all of the herbs fresh each time and pinches out the rest of the seasonings as she goes, never measuring. The way she cooks is by feeling, not by recipe.”

 

“I see… those are the hardest types of meals to replicate.” The meal went by without much else being said before Hamuko stood with her mate and carefully walked back to the omega carriage. She smiled at finding the blood from the night before was absent. Her guards were still on high alert, though, as they stared at the carriage. 

 

“Hamuko-sama!” Mitsuru called out as she saw them coming. “Hamuko-sama, do you control the vines?” 

 

“Yes, I do. What seems to be the problem?” The area was quiet for a long moment before the alphas around them took a collective sigh of relief. 

 

“There were people trying to attack last night, but vines came and killed them and dragged them underground before covering the carriage in vines that we cannot pry off. Minato-san is inside, and we’ve been unable to contact him.” Ryoji sat on the ground, panting as his worry slowly died down. The vines came off of the carriage as Hamuko approached, a few remaining to lift the lid off of the opening to allow her entrance. She peeked into the carriage and grinned. 

 

“Everything’s fine. Minato has been asleep ever since I took those people away. He will need sustenance, though, so bring us some food. His stomach is still very full so just regular food will be required,” she told them as she entered and the vines closed the hatch gently behind her, the vines much more placid now. 

 

She curled into her friend and purred gently as she waited for his food to come. He slowly came to and just returned the affection until the lip opened again and a feast of food was placed in there for them. 

 

“Compliments of Akihiko and Junpei-kun,” Mitsuru told them, smiling. It seemed that their previous escorts had made themselves very useful while Hamuko was being fed by Shinjiro and the innkeeper. Hamuko accepted the food and placed the first bite to Minato’s lips, silently telling him to eat his fill without regard to her and her needs. He dug into the meal with vigor while she pecked at it, still pretty full from the stew and the fresh seed. 

 

Meanwhile, Shinjiro walked around town, finding that all who were unwell were being helped along by the plants or given food. The children that remained were corralled when they began to get into that which they shouldn’t. Everyone he passed who noticed him bowed. 

 

The young child from yesterday approached him with a small bow. “Excuse me, Sir… Umm… I…. I wanted to know what happened to all of the bodies in that field…” she asked quietly, sad despite all of the life around her. 

 

Before he could think to say anything, all that Hamuko had saw and heard from the plants about this child and her parents came to him in a disorienting rush of information that made him hold his head. “A-Ah…. Y-Yes… Those bodies…. Yes, follow me. They’ve been moved to a graveyard. Not all of the bodies in that field as not all of those people were good, but your parents were good people and have been given a good place… And as I remember it, the vines over your mother’s grave are hiding your family heirloom. There was talk of giving it to you when you turn sixteen, but it seems you’ll need it a bit sooner, eh, next town leader?” he asked as he began walking forward, smiling as he watched her life flash before his eyes. He felt extremely proud of how she acted in the face of adversity. 

 

“Ah… How did you….. I guess you two really can talk to the plants around here.” 

 

“Yes, we can, and it’s all thanks to my mate. Be sure to thank her later. The hatred you hold within you is very toxic and can lead to the land dying off so be sure to leave your emotions behind next time. After all, your dad always did love you best when you were smiling,” he told her as he gave her head a gentle pat, much like her father would do when he was still alive and proud of her.  

 

The tiny girl’s eyes filled with tears that she did her best to hide while they walked. Shinjiro allowed her her moment to cry and let go, all the while patting her head gently. 

 

When they arrive at the new cemetery, they found each grave well-marked with a simplistic but well-carved tombstone. The two traveled down to the girl’s parents’ graves, finding a ring hanging off of a vine, polished and looking as new as the day it was forged. 

 

“The earth cleaned it up for you so that the reek of death and disease wouldn’t follow you around. You should be able to lead with this and the plants here will help you with that. I’ll leave you to say what you would like to your parents while I go help the townspeople.” He turned, leaving the child alone… but her wailing sobs were heard even as he went far away from her. He approached the first person he found, the most ill person in the town who had never done anything with ill-intentions.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help out around here?” 

 

“Well… it’s kind of odd to ask this of our king, but… could you please help this old man to bed? I’m still not feeling very well despite the medicine those plants offered.” Shinjiro smiled at him, realizing that this man’s ailments came from a disease that ate at his blood and would never be cured, only managed. 

 

“Well, the whole reason we’re coming to these towns is to help our people. Your crop problems will be fixed from now on, but the pain in your body won’t ever go away completely. The medicine that the plants offer you will give you your energy back and help you live a more fulfilled life, but I’m afraid it’s a blood disease you have that plants can’t cure.”

 

“Aye, I suspected as much, but…. But I’d be very grateful to get my energy back, even if these bruises and aches never go away. I plan on taking up my old profession of medicine-making and tending to injuries once I get my energy back up.” Shinjiro smiled at the old man, helping to carry him back into his house, laying him in bed carefully. 

 

“Good. Just relax and keep calm. Let the medicine work well within you. I’m sure that the plants will help you with making medicine when the time comes.”

 

“Thank you, My King. Please give your Queen my thanks for all that she has done this last day.” 

 

“Of course. She’s a very kind woman who worries much about her people, but I think she’d be happier to hear those words from your lips. She’ll come visit you later, I’m sure.”

 

Shinjiro smiled at the man before heading out the door to see who else he could help. As he walked around, the plants that his mate enticed and created followed him around, helping whenever an ailment or deed needed attention or doing. He was surprised to see that the vines reacted to him much like they did Hamuko, but without the grabby neediness. He eventually just willed them to help out as much as possible before heading for the carriage. 

 

To everyone’s relief it was a quiet five days with the plants helping out greatly as Hamuko settled into her role more and more, smiling brightly whenever something good happened. By the time the three alpha and omega pairs arrived, Hamuko was a beacon of all the joys an omega could feel. She greeted the pairs with her mate and friend, happy to see the woman who had miscarried there and pregnant with her mate. 

“Your Majesty!” the woman said, bowing down to her in gratitude. “You’ve truly given me the only thing left in this world that I desired. My mate  and I will gladly move here and begin the population you wish for with the very blessing you’ve given us. We’ve been blessed with two children who will be just as loyal to you as we are.” 

 

Shinjiro smiled and nodded at them as Hamuko used the vines to lift the omega into a standing position and hugged her gently. 

 

“I wish more blessings upon you then! Please use them for the betterment of the country and your new town.” The couple bent down, crying happily and praising the kind woman.

 

Hamuko then moved to the next couple. It was a beta-beta couple who didn’t seem to be particularly gifted in any way except having the ABO genes. “I wish for you two to become the model pairing for betas,” she began, smiling at them. “Show everyone how a beta with pride works and brings about the fortune and hands necessary to keep everything afloat when mating disrupts the alpha’s senses to protect and the omegas need to be provided for. I wish for you two to have great stamina and even better health to the point that you can work well into your pregnancies.” The woman of the couple smile and seemed refreshed as her mate looked at her with a loving gaze that promised pregnancy soon.

 

Hamuko moved along to the last pair, frowning a little at the two. It was an alpha-beta pair. She silently stepped forward and began to envision the beta as an omega. 

 

“Please! Don’t change her to an omega!” the man begged, suddenly getting to his knees. 

 

“Yes, please don’t change me. I don’t wish to sit upon a bed of pillows and birth many children. I simply wish to work as hard as possible. My husband just so happened to be an alpha…” Hamuko watched the two for a moment. They seemed to understand the blessing they were turning away and the infertility they were welcoming with their odd pairing. 

 

“Then I wish you two to be soul mates and have three children over the next six years who will help you in your work and allow you to continue your duty as ABO progenitors chosen by my influence.” 

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty! We will surely bring you pride!” the beta told her as she bowed. Hamuko nodded to her before facing all of the couples and nodding again. 

 

“Do your best for this town. It’s high time my mate and I move on. Bring us pride and prosperity as well as the appropriate attitudes for ABOs to any travelers you meet along the way.” 

 

The royal procession turn and headed for the carriages hearing that their Queen wished to move on. They left the town without much ceremony, only a few people seeing them off, the small girl from before bowing to them and then hugging Hamuko goodbye, wearing the heirloom the plants had given her back from her mother. 

 

The travel began again, giving Hamuko plenty of time to think while she curled into her mate. 

 

“Shinji...would it be possible to approach the next town as normal humans? I would like to pretend to be normal and get a feeling of how our towns are to travelers. I saw a lot from the plants but I…. I want to experience it for myself.”

 

The strong alpha warred inside of himself, torn by the desire to protect his mate and to indulge her in her desires. “I suppose it’s fine as long as we do not separate…” 

 

“We can bring a bodyguard, right? Maybe Mitsuru?” 

 

“I would actually suggest Chidori instead. She’s not an alpha, but she’s the one I send when I need someone to blend in and take care of problems without a mess. She’s also got better senses in this kind of an environment.” 

 

“That’d be fine. Let’s walk there from a bit outside of town.” With that settled, the woman smiled at her mate and curled up to him more. “Now that the details are out of the way~ Come feed me alpha~”

 

The two faced the next day together dressed in traveler’s clothing with a small amount of money to their names and Chidori following them like a sad sister to Hamuko with no other lot in life left. They kept to themselves as they entered town slowly, more for show than for the pregnant women’s comfort. Shinjiro approached the first people he could find, nodding to them beneath his hood. 

 

“Excuse me. Could you please point me in the direction of the nearest inn? My pregnant wife and her pregnant sister could use some food as soon as possible.”

 

“Ah, there’s an inn two blocks down, door’s always got some sorta flowers by it. How’d ya end up travelin’ with pregnant women? Shouldn’t you keep them at home? I heard fertility rates are bad amongst people and crops. You shouldn’t be out with them on the road.”

 

“Our village was visited by the royal family… and I didn’t want my child to turn out like those people,” Hamuko whispered, rubbing her stomach as she clung to her mate.

 

“Ah, that beast family rulin’ the lands, eh? Well, it’s their fault the crops are so bad anyways! They’re sittin’ fat on a farming technique that could save all the people starving people in this country and sendin’ their excess here as a show of how benevolent they are when they should be sendin’ someone to help us fix our falling crop yield!” the man huffed indignantly. “Don’t ya worry though, ladies, we ain’t got no beast people here and if those royals show up, we’d sooner die than become them.” 

 

Hamuko nodded and held her lover closer. “I see… I’m sorry, but dear? I really need to eat. Let’s go to the inn. My feet hurt as well.” 

 

“Yes my love, let’s go. Come along Chi-san,” he called to their bodyguard who clutched her stomach, panting in exertion, playing her part well.

 

“You two are much faster than me despite sister being further along… Please… let me catch my breath a bit. I’m not as strong as sister.” 

 

The ‘family’ waited to see if the man would help her out, but all he did was nod to them and head on about his business. The three internally sighed at his apathy and headed for the inn. When they arrived, they found it busy. There were patrons sitting in waiting seats along the wall. None seemed interested in getting up for the pregnant women even as they panted and leaned on Shinjiro for support. 

 

A small boy with a black eye came up to them carrying a couple chairs. “Pl-please use these,” he huffed as he set them down, panting and shaking from exertion. His frail small form was accented by the too-large shirt he wore. 

 

“They’re from the kitchen so I have to take them back soon, but… but please rest and catch your breath.” The polite brown-haired boy bowed to them and watched as Shinjiro pulled the chairs apart and let his wife and bodyguard sit down, both huffing from exertion, Hamuko fanning herself as she willed herself to flush in the face, wondering how the boy would react. 

 

“U-Umm…” he eyed the rest of the patrons who glared at him for the special treatment he was showing the women, but soon squared his shoulders. “I’ll go get you some water. Do you need anything else right now?” 

 

Hamuko looked at him for a moment before nodding. “If you could bring us a small loaf of bread for my sister and I to share to tide us over, that’d be great. I’m sure my husband has something to cover that. We’ve been traveling for well over a week now by foot and our rations ran out yesterday so we’re both very hungry.” The boy’s eyes widened before he rushed off to get them both steins of water and a bread loaf. The crowd waiting glared even more venomously at the boy as he gave the women their food and drink. He quickly disappeared and didn’t return for the chairs even after they were given a table to sit at. 

 

Hamuko frowned at his disappearance, but left it alone for the while. She noticed how the entire inn seemed to talk about them, some happy about two new lives coming forth soon, others about more mouths to feed, and yet more wondering if those new lives could be sold off to desperate women looking to have children, but unable to conceive with so little food to go around. There were even whisperings about robbing the well-fed family and kidnapping the women. 

 

Hamuko and Shinjiro shared a look, sighing sadly as they ate and then left, paying for the meal with as few a valued coins as possible. They looked like they were using up the last bits of their money with the way Shinjiro fished around in his coin-purse. The three left the inn and walked around slowly and playing the ailing trio well enough. The plants they passed by perked up but didn’t blossom or take on a mind of their own by Hamuko’s own doing. 

 

“Let’s see just how bad these people are, Shinji…. I’m going to go off on my own for a few minutes. You buy me a singular flower as a romantic gesture and then look at some cloths with Chidori-san. I’ll use it to walk off and as protection if need be until you make it to me.” 

 

The alpha looked uncomfortable with such a suggestion, but allowed it, playing along well. “Ah, my love! Let’s get you a flower to cheer you up!” he announced as he pointed to a florist stall. 

 

“Oh…. but do we really have the money for something so frivolous?” she questioned, frowning some. 

 

“I’ll have a job in the fields soon enough. One indulgence for my beautiful wife should be within my means.” The king laughed nervously as he led her by the hand towards the stall. “Pick one out! I’ll buy it for you so cheer up! We’re about to have a baby, dear!”

 

“That’s exactly why I worry… but I suppose you’ve never led me wrong, love… I’ll have this beautiful pink flower!” she smiled as she reached out for the largest flower they had even as it looked a bit wilted and dead. Shinjiro nodded and looked at the seller. 

 

“How much for the flower?” 

 

“Ten coppers,” he responded, looking uninterested. The price was unreasonable as could be, but Shinjiro began digging around in his coin purse looking nervous. 

 

“Will nine work?” he asked, looking uncertain again. The man looked ready to tell him off when he saw how Hamuko smiled at the flower, looking so happy to see it. 

 

“Because she’s got the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen, I’ll let you have it for five coppers,” he told them. Shinjiro gave a sigh of relief and pulled the five coppers out, handing it over despite that still being an unfair price for the flower which normally cost one copper. 

 

“Thank you so much Sir!” Hamuko beamed, willing the flowers around her not to change states as she took the flower from the stand with a giggle.

 

“Seriously thank you, Sir,” Shinjiro told him as he looked at his happy wife. “Now I can get some cloth for my sister-in-law’s swaddle. My wife has hers already but not my sister-in-law. Come Chi-san. Let’s buy you a swaddle.” The two turned and headed for the cloth seller as Hamuko smiled at the flower in her hand serenely and turned, following them for a measure before following another person walking close by and then wandering off.

 

She headed down a small alleyway and found herself in a back street which was messy and where all the poor people ended up resting, looking near death. Most glanced at her before looking away and pretending not to see her while others discretely began trailing her with their eyes, looking for an opening. A man eventually made a move, coming to stand next to her as she slowed down to look at her surroundings. 

 

“You’re in a bad place, lady. Why ain’t you with your man? Why are you out when you’re this far along?”

 

“W-we were moving to this place… and I got lost… w-will you show me back to the main road?” she asked, looking up at him with her big red eyes, looking so trusting. 

 

He glanced at her before huffing.  “Only if you let me steal your heart~” he chuckled, reaching out and caressing her cheek. She shuddered and moved back quickly. 

 

“No… No thank you. I don’t have my heart here anyways. My husband always carries it for safe-keeping.” She continued to step back until a man came up and draped an arm around her shoulder, making her tense up even more. She was only moments from using her flower.

 

“You heard her heart-thief! Take yer gentleman act and scram. A real man takes what he wants!” 

The man began reaching for Hamuko’s chest. The fluffy-haired man trying to steal her heart growled and tossed a dagger at the man cutting his ear as it embedded itself in the wall behind him. The man instantly let the woman go, clutching his ear. The thief pulled the woman closer, holding her chastely across the shoulders. 

 

“A gentleman knows how to fight and how to protect that which he takes. You’re too much of an oaf to realize what you just about touched.” He huffed and began pushing Hamuko down another hall as the pervert screamed and held his ear. 

 

“Pardon the display of roughness, my lady. Some people are just too vulgar to understand words well enough. Now, you wanted to go to the main street right? This way.” As the male spoke a tuxedo cat jumped onto his shoulder meowing happily. “Ah, watch your step. It seems they’ve left another one out for the nightly sweepers,” he murmured frowning at the small slumped over body of a brown-haired boy.. 

 

Hamuko stayed quiet as she looked around, trying to discern if this man was a threat. The mention of watching her step had her look down in time to see the boy’s face. She paused, recognizing it as the kind child who helped her at the inn. He was covered in blood and muck and barely breathing. She dropped to her knees, tears instantly rushing down her face. 

 

“Shinji!” she called out, reaching out to her mate through their bond distress clear as she pulled the child close, rocking him as she began begging the flower in her hand to help her save the child. The flower wilted sadly and let her know that there was no way it could save him… but perked up when it told her that claiming him as their child would save him. 

 

Shinjiro and Chidori arrived moments later, Chidori pushing the thief up against a wall while Shinjiro took in the scene and knowledge from the flower. “Careful, he’s dangerous, but he hasn’t hurt her,” he told Chidori as he sat down and looked at the child in his wife’s lap. 

 

“Do you want to save him and make him your official child? He can’t ever inherit any titles, but he can be your child,” he told her as she looked down at the small child with teary eyes. 

 

“M-Mo-ooom-mmy?” the small boy asked, shaking as he looked at the woman with unfocused eyes. It took Hamuko only a moment to choke out the word necessary to make her mate spring into action. “Y-Yes!”

 

Suddenly Shinjiro took the child from her and bit into his wrist, pushing it into the boy’s mouth. “ **_DRINK!_ ** ” he commanded, the command from his alphaness resonating with something deep within the boy, well-hidden and beginning to come to life. He used what little strength he had left to drink and swallow down what was offered. He waited until the wrist was taken away, Shinjiro licking the wounds quickly to close them, leaves of a plant suddenly wrapping around them to keep them closed.

 

Hamuko took the child back and held him closer as she sobbed over him. “Live! ...Live!! You can’t die! You’ve got such a pure heart you must live!” she begged the child. Suddenly, the woman felt a strong pulse through her that stole her breath before suddenly she found the child looking at her in slowly growing understanding. 

 

“You’re… that lady from the inn…” he panted as he began to heal rapidly. “You’re not hurt? I’m glad…” he smiled at her sweetly, making the woman smile back and pant as she leaned her head on his forehead. 

 

“Be my child,” she told him as she shook. He stared up at her for a long moment before looking away. 

 

“I don’t want to be a burden. It’s hard to find food and you’re about to have a baby…” 

 

“Silly child… be my child. You won’t be a burden. We know how to get food well enough. Just be my child,” she whispered at him. He shifted in her arms a little, uncomfortable with the idea. 

 

“I-If you don’t mind me calling you M-.... mom…” he told her, looking embarrassed.

 

“What else would you possibly call me my dearest first son?” she asked as she watched her words settle something deep within him, drawing out his ABO genetics as his wounds finished healing. Suddenly a new male omega looked at his mother, a world of understanding coming forward. 

 

“M-Mom!” he cried as he tossed his arms around her, clinging for all he was worth. Hamuko cried happily as she held her first child closer. A part of her approved so strongly she knew she would always feel that he was born of her despite the opposite being true. 

 

“Well then!” the man against the wall interjected, laughing a little bit. “It seems you’re even more of a noble than I first thought! Who would’ve thought that our ki-” Chidori pushed him into the wall even more, knocking his breath from him as a few people began to fill the alleyway and surround them.

 

“Hey, think you could let go of that idiot?” a blond woman asked as she stepped forward, a brunette joining her, punching her hands together menacingly.

 

Shinjiro stood tall as he moved to protect his wife while Chidori looked to her king for direction. 

 

“Now, now, Chidori…. I don’t want to see anyone hurt anymore today… Besides, tonight things will be cleaned up. What do we have to do to walk out of here with no trouble Mr. Gentleman Thief of Hearts?” he asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

“Well,” the man began as he was allowed breath. “I want to know how you two just brought a kid back from the brink by letting him drink your blood to begin with.” 

 

“They’re ABO boss,” a confident voice came from a small girl hiding behind a very tall man. “And they’re so ABO that even just being as close as you are you’re likely to turn.”

 

“Ah, so it’s one of those ABO abilities?” he asked.

 

“No and yes. It’s cuz they’re so strong. Woman’s not actually that far along, but she’s got a LOT of kids in her. I can smell her stress levels through the roof so if you’re gonna make a move, do it before she loses a kid. She’ll murder everyone if she loses one.”

 

“I see… well, we’ll let you out if you give us enough food for twenty people,” he told them, smirking and thinking they wouldn’t be able to provide that much.

 

“Deal!” Hamuko snapped, flowers beginning to spring up all around her and covering them. The small girl who spoke earlier dropped to her knees in a bow as her shield did the same, both looking pained as they bowed. The next thing anyone knew, the small family and Chidori was gobbled up into the ground and what was left behind was enough fruits, vegetables, and grains to feed 30 people. 

 

“Well then…” the man now free from the wall huffed. “It seems we’ve got to be careful. After all, they were able to pull our betas into a kneel,” the man said as the two got up, panting. 

 

“They’re so dangerous… I want to run away...I feel like they’re going to change something in us when we meet them next time…” the small girl panted. 

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter right now… Let’s get these back to the orphanage before they’re seen.” 

 

“Leader, how do we know they’re not poisoned?” the stern brunette asked. 

 

“Because the betas don’t seem to see an issue with them,” he told her as he took a grape from the vine and ate it. 

 

Hamuko and her group ended up back at their carriages, Hamuko clutching her new son closely as she panted from exertion. Her mate and her omega friend instantly came and held onto her to help her relax. 

 

“Mom….” the small boy said as he looked up at the woman, hugging her closer. “Thank you for saving me… I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

 

“T-tell me your name…” she panted, trying to calm down and ascertain that they were still all okay. 

 

“It’s Ken… that’s all the orphanage had for me when I was found. I was named Ken.” 

 

“My sweet little Ken… you’re going to be a great prince and help to me.” 

 

“Prince?”

 

“Congratulations…. Your adoptive parents are the king and queen of this country,” she told him with a tired smile. His eyes widened and he stared at her in shock for a long moment before sighing. 

 

“Well, as happy and shocked as I am to hear that, you’re about to fall asleep where you are… So let’s go nest, Mom,” he murmured. Shinjiro picked them both up and looked to Minato who smiled and headed into the omega nest first. Shinjiro laid his mate and their new child in there and relaxed when the three of them curled up and purred together, creating a relaxing environment for Hamuko to heal and calm down. Her stomach turned from red to blue quickly in that happy space. She would deal with a purge later. For now, she had a son and a friend who wanted to snuggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work changed course completely and I'm doing absolutely nothing that I was in December. This makes for a rough transition and a rougher time getting the creative juices going. However, I have found the peace to write again, so we're golden! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
